Defying Logic
by Kay.ange
Summary: Junior year is here and feelings are revealed amongst two unexpected members of the group: Gretchen and Vince...But will interference from another girl who wants him for herself ruin everything or draw them closer together?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first fanfic so be gentle with me...I accept constructive criticisms and such, but I'm still pretty nervous :)  
I don't own Recess. It is the property of Paul Germain and Joe Ansolabehere as well as the Walt Disney Corporation**

* * *

**Gretchen's POV**

The bell rings, signaling time for lunch at Third Street High School. After hours of advancement placement and honors classes, I'm starved for some social interaction. I walk out of the class, clutching my books to my chest, as the other kids' race to the cafeteria. I don't need to run. I already know where there is a place for me. As I draw near the cafeteria doors, I grow nervous. _Is this the day they realize it? Will they finally see it?_ I open the door and my heart begins to race. I pass all the cliques on the way: the jocks, the cheerleaders, the drama kids, the Goths, the slackers, the geeks. I see the places we all should belong to. I reach our table in the far back corner and let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. "Hey Gretch!" they all say. I smile as I take my place next to Spinelli. I look around at us, the six kids who defy the social hierarchy, defy the norm. Hell, we defy logic.

"A new year. The beginning of a new experience in our young adolescent lives." Mikey says dramatically.

He's right, it's the start of junior year and the gang is still together. We have our own things but we always remember the group comes first. I look around the table, at the kids I've known since wild kindergarten days.

Mikey Blumberg, the lovable giant, blossomed in the years since Third Street Elementary. He still is all about peace and love. He's the self-designated and self-appointed mediator of the gang. He lost the baby fat and now he's all muscle. Mikey took his place on the stage where he belonged. He no longer sings in bathrooms. He's dominated the theatre department and is the president of drama, glee and poetry club. His dramatic flair is evidenced in his style choices. He's developed a preppy boy style, complete with hipster nerd glasses.

Gus smiles at Mikey and says "Hey, as long as I'm in the same school, I'm content."

Gus Griswald, it's sometimes hard to believe that he's the shy new kid we took under our wing seven years ago. He shot up in the summer between middle school and high school to a cool 6 feet. He was no longer the dwarf of our group. His confidence increased too. He joined the soccer team as one of their leading scorer and used his dodge ball arm as pitcher for the baseball team. He also headed up the aeronautics club, courtesy of his army brat lifestyle. The only thing we begged of him was not to run for captain of any teams! I mean, c'mon, he's like the definition of the saying: Power corrupts. Due to his jock status, he's been known to attract female attention. But he only has eyes for one Ms. Theresa LeMaize aka Cornchip Girl. She was starting her freshman year this year and Gus swore up and down he would finally make his move.

Spinelli threw a fry at Gus and said "You say the same shit every year, Griswold."

Spinelli, formerly known as Ms. Ashley Spinelli (but she'd probably kill you if you said it) or Spin, changed a lot since Third Street days. No doubt she was still as tough, brash and blunt as can be. But she grew out of her tomboy style and only used Madame Fist for the face of good. Her style is actually one of the best in Third Street High School without even trying too hard. Instead of defying gender norms, she defied style norms and ended up owning the hipster look. Every day, every one wonders what snarky comment rests on her graphic tees or jelly bracelets. No longer in short pigtails, she's gorgeous with long black hair cascading down her back. But her attitude change: now that's just because she's fallen in love.

T.J wraps his arm around Spin's shoulders and kisses her temple. "Now Spin. Of course he'd same the same shit. With friends who look as sexy as us, why the hell would he want to leave?" Everyone bursts out laughing.

T.J Detweiler, the smartest slacker I've ever known, is still the glue that holds us all together. Somewhere between middle school and high school, he learned how to make his procrastination work for him. He's now captain of the debate team, probably because of his ability to get anybody on his side. He's also class president the past three years running. I attribute it to his lucky red hat, the one still perched on his head at this very moment. He owns the "snapback swag", looking very urban bad boy in the Midwest. However, he's still the loyal friend with the big heart. He's channeled his lazy spirit and moved it into the sports field which helped his lose his chubbiness. He joined the football team as running back. The cheer squad, or the Ashley's mixed with other demon spawn, has been throwing themselves at him, but it all has been in vain. In the eighth grade, we locked Spin and Teej in a closet for four hours under the guise of Seven Minutes in Heaven, just so they could get their heads out of the behinds and realize they were perfect for each other. They've been together since. They balance each other out perfectly. When he needs motivation, she's ready with Madame Fist to punch the determination into him. _Aww, how sweet. _

"How's the first day back, Gretch? No rest for the geniuses, I see?" a voice whispers in my ear. I turn around and stare into the brown eyes that have a starring role in my fantasies.

_Vincent, AHHHHH, Vince LaSalle._ The all-around super jock, captain of every sports team and just. Plain. Gorgeous. He's the one man who could reduce my Einsteinesque IQ into brain dead category. I always feel so vain in my attraction to him because I adore his beauty. Since the days at Third Street, he knew his calling: sports. He's the football team quarterback, baseball team hitter, basketball power forward, soccer team's star center, runs track and field and swims. Oh, and hockey in the winter and volleyball in the spring. Sometimes I'm confused how all these sports don't interfere with one another. He and I are still competing against one another, but in friendly jest. However, I love that in spite of all his athletic abilities, he's truly learned the power of humility. He's nice to all around little guy and is friends with everyone. He doesn't let his skill go to his head and never abandoned us for better offers. He's also abandoned his lucky jersey as his standard uniform. (However he does wear it underneath all his uniforms for good luck). Instead, he developed the quintessential "Abercrombie boy" style, removing the flattop in favor of a low cut style. His sports keep him in mouthwateringly perfect physical condition. _Swoon! I'm swooning! All Oppenheimer level geniuses are allowed to indulge in a moment of fan girling!_

However, us being together is simple childish reverie. I shouldn't feel special when he compliments me. He's such a natural flirt. Me having the friends I have is a stretch. Me being with the boy I love is a sign of imminent world destruction. As per his "top dog" social ranking, he deserves to be with girls like the Ashley's. _Although I wish he would choose someone with less Satanic DNA. _

"Yup, We super geniuses stay up all night to plot our world domination. What about you, Vince?" I say.

He laughs. "I'm just coasting through like I always do. But pretty soon, I'm gonna need my FAVORITE tutor to teach me everything I've been sleeping through. And then I have to beat this tutor in about five rounds of COD." Vince says with a smile and a wink.

A faint blush tints my cheeks. "And who might that be? Your favorite tutor, I mean." I smirk.

"We'll she's one of the smartest girls in this school, maybe even in the world. A super genius, I've heard. And she's even one of the most gor-"

"Vince! Vinnie! What are you doing whispering in little old Gretch's ear? Is she deaf or something? Well, forget about that because we wanna sit with our favorite quarterback!" Ashley A. calls from the cheerleader's table. The little army of harpies begins to snicker.

"Can't you see I'm occupied, Ashley?" Vince says with false cheer.

"Not with anything visibly significant or attractive. Like, as if!" Ashley says with a sneer.

I duck my head in embarrassment, gather my books to my chest and stand. It's my Ashley plan of attack when they set their sights on me: **always evacuate**. "It's ok, Vince. I have some r-reading, err...studies; I wanted to catch up on in the library. I best be on my way."

"Gretchen, wait! Are you sure you have to go?" I hear Vince call out. But I'm already halfway out of the cafeteria.


	2. Chapter 2

**Vince's POV**

I see Spin look in the direction Gretch just rushed out to.

Gretchen likes to think we've all changed and she just stayed the same. For a smarty, she has the worst perception of us all. In elementary days, she was just a skinny little thing. Now she's grown into a lithe ethereal beauty. Her curves are subtle but still manage to capture the attention of the boys in the hallway. Her buck teeth have been corrected with braces. Her auburn hair falls in long, layered waves down to the middle of her back. Her style changed dramatically too. Gretchen, knowing that everyone saw her as a 'geek', embraced the geek chic lifestyle. She turned something that would make most kids high school pariahs into a fashion statement. She's either rocking skirts or shorts with knee highs or cropped jeans to emulate "high waters". Her accessories always acknowledge some superhero, video game character or fictional character. Her coke bottle frames have been exchanged for the oversize look that the celebrities are going for. She always looks so good.

She's still the same genius who's always willing to help her friends out and not afraid to get down and dirty with the boys. With her beautiful voice, she's a shining star in the glee club and choir. She also participates on the debate team with Teej and the academic decathalon team, cinching TS High victory two years running. She even runs the peer tutoring center, helping any and all students struggling in class. She and I are always competing in anything we can come up with, except school because I know she'll kick my ass. Aside from Teej, she's my best friend. She knows everything about me and never judges me. She's ready with a smile and advice to help me with whatever I need. I love that she's so beautiful but doesn't even know it. I love that when she sees me, she looks at me, not at the super sports star that can turn her into HS royalty. She's real, no pretenses, no bullshit.

"I'm gonna go check on her. See if she wants to company with her super genius mumbo jumbo." Spin says as she stands and follows Gretch out of the cafeteria.

"Vinnie! Vincenzo! Now that the bother is out of the way, there's space for you with us!" Ashley Q says with glee.

"No, Ashley and...Umm... Ashleys. As you can see, I'm otherwise occupied." I say, exasperatedly.

I see Ashley Q and the others huff and pout. I turn back to my boys who are left at the table and groan.

"You Vince? What's wrong, dude?" Teej says.

"Yo, you wouldn't even believe me if I told you. Ugh...It's...it's complicated guys." I say.

"Hey try us. We might give the advice you've been lacking. Looking at it with a fresh pair of eyes." Gus says enthusiastically

I look at my friends and give a resigned sigh. _If they can't help me, who else would I turn to?_

"Okay guys. It's like this: I'm feeling this girl...I mean seriously feeling. I been feeling this way for a while but I don't know how to tell her. And she's out of my league, so far out. Yo, she's in the Majors while I'm still batting Lil League. But I want her. I want her so bad. Yo, true say, if I got her, I'd try my hardest to make sure I was worthy of her. Damn, I feel like a pussy. Ahh, god help me!" I say breathlessly, placing my head between my hands.

_Oh shit! I just put my heart on the line with my boys. I finally let them know what's been eating at me for years. _

"Wow. The beauty in matters of the heart. Our dear Vince has found love so pure. Love, my friend, will not betray, dismay, or ensnare you. It will set you free." Mikey says with philosophical ease.

"Mikey, what does that even mean?" I say desperately.

"He means you should tell her Vince. Let her know how you feel." Gus says.

"That's so hard. What if she doesn't feel the same? I think I love her guys. I mean, I even love her enough for her to be happy even if it was with somebody else!" I say with a sigh.

Teej shoots me a look that says: **you better tell me who she is later. **Then he says "Dude I'm with the guys. Tell her. Sometimes the hardest thing to say is the thing worth saying."

I let out a groan because I know they're right. I just need to grow the balls to fucking tell her.

* * *

**Randall's POV**

The bell rings and everyone disperses from the cafeteria. I, however, remain in the cafeteria for an important transaction.

"What did you find out, Rat? "says an irritatingly peppy voice.

I see Ashley A. standing behind me with her cheer leading uniform on and her hand propped against her hip.

In the years since Third Street, I've no longer remained a snitch for the "man". Instead, I use my sneak-like ways to seek information, for the right price.

"Ah, Princess, come to seek information about Mr. Hotshot QB, TS High's most eligible bachelor?" I say with a smirk.

"Cut the convo, Weems and tell me what you heard. I don't have time and I definitely don't want to be seen with the likes of you." She sneers.

"Ah, the bitchiness makes its appearance! Ok it's the usual payment. Slip in my locker by the end of the day. This is juicy Princess. Our little star QB is in love with a girl whose out of his league. Like he's seriously lovesick!"

Her entire faces lights up. "Girl...out of his league? The only candidate could be moi! Good job rat!" she says with a shit eating grin.

"Umm Princess? What about Grundler? She's a chick...a pretty hot chick. Maybe it's her, ya know? It seems like they have a cool relationship and he's always around her."

"On what planet is she out of his league? She's not even from our galaxy. He's talking about me, only viable option!"

"And what do you plan to do about the competition?"

"Competition...no. More like distraction. And don't worry. I know how to get rid of obstacles in my way." She says darkly.

As Ashley is walking away, I have a moment of regret. That look in her eyes was pure malice. Princess might be a bit deranged.


	3. Chapter 3

**Gretchen's POV**

The day is over and I forgo the group camaraderie in lieu of a stroll on the way home. Unfortunately, Spin sees me and calls out to me.

"Gretch, hey! Wait up!" I hear her say but I continue to walk away. Suddenly, I feel a huge weight propel against my back. I turn around and see the 5'5 terror in front of me.

"Yo Gretch! What the fuck? You didn't hear me calling you?"

"I guess not."

"I looked for you after you left lunch and you were MIA."

"Library. Geek things to do. You know how it is."

"Yeah except I checked the library and hmm...no Gretch!" she says with a raised eyebrow.

"Well I went to the library first. Then I realized I needed sources of empirical data that would be located on online literary journals, therefore my location moved to the computer lab." _Or I hid in the bathroom and played Candy Crush until class. _

"Okay..." she says skeptically. "Well the gang is heading to Kelso's to chill. You wanna go in the guys' car or come with me?"

"Actually, I'm just going to head home. Long day and all that." _Or I just don't feel like making an ass out of myself in front of the guy I love anymore_.

"C'mon Gretch! It's tradition. You're committing sacrilege if you don't come!"

"It's been a long day. I'm a bit over exerted. I'm going to do homework then nap until dinner."

"You sure, Gretch? It's never the same without you, without any of us. We're a class set."

"Yeah. I'm sure."

"I'll call you later and you better pick up or you'll be treated to a dose of Madame Fist!" Spin says jokingly. I wave and start to make my way home.

Walking always helps me clear my head and think about things I haven't thought about in a while. Like my feelings for Vince. I can't remember when I started to fall in love with Vince. But I remember when I knew I was in love with him.

* * *

_We were in the seventh grade and I just received a verbal lashing from those demons known as the Ashleys. They tore apart my fashion sense, my looks and my propensity for remaining lost in the world of literature and science. I was never the most confident girl: growing up as an awkward, gangly beanpole tends to crush what little self-esteem you manage to cultivate. I hid in my sanctuary, the library, for most of the day where the stacks of books in front of me would stop anyone from seeing my tears from falling. Suddenly, I felt a presence on the floor next to me. _

_"You left lunch so quickly and I'm pretty sure you must be starving." Vince said as he plopped down next to me. He wrapped his arm around my shoulder, took out a tissue and began wiping my eyes. I was sure I looked like a puffy-eyed monster. He offered me half of a turkey sandwich and a bottle of water. I scarfed it down while nestled in the crook of Vince's arm._

_"Well, things in the cafeteria made me lose my appetite." I said with what I hoped a smile. _

_"Oh, you mean Prickely's toupee? I mean, c'mon talk about a bad rug! It looked like something road kill throws up. My dude needs to learn how to age gracefully."_

_I looked up at Vince and we busted out laughing. I forgot all about my problems and my tears. In that moment, I looked at my friend like something so much more. He was Einstein, Socrates, Plato, Gandhi, and Galileo. In my eyes, he hung the moon and the stars. All I knew was that I was safe in the crook of Vince's arm and that I had fallen. Hard._

* * *

**Vince's POV**

I see Spin jog back to us in the parking lot but Gretchen walking in the other direction.

"Yo Spin. Where's Gretchen going?"

"Home. She said she had a long day and just wants to rest."

"Missing Kelso's? She's upset the very fabric of the group dynamic! Alas, dear Gretchen, fare well for we are missing thee." Mikey says with poetic flare.

"I think it's because those bitch Ashley's made her feel like shit at lunch. Fuck, I hate that they get to her like that. I hate that they fuck with her to begin with. Next time I see them, they're getting a visit from Madame Fist's cousin, the back of my hand!" Spinelli says with an evil glint in her eye.

"Be my guest, Spin. I damn sure won't hold you back. Those girls just hating because she's got what they wish they had. Beauty, brains, class, style and a soul. Those bitches are just high school; Gretch will show them in the long run." I say passionately.

Teej gives me an undecipherable look. Then he tosses his keys to Mikey and says "Hey dude, drive my car and my girl to Kelso's with Gus. I'm going with Vince. We got football team shit to talk about."

He kisses Spin briefly and he and I get into my truck: the Lincoln Navigator I saved up for. T.J puts his feet up on the dash. "You might be my boy but this is my baby! No fucking with my baby. Get your nasty ass feet off my dash, dude!"

T.J laughs and puts his feet down. "So let's get serious. Who's the girl?"

I pull the car out of the lot and start heading to Kelso's. "The girl from lunch?"

"Who else?"

"Well, it's...umm...see...she's...umm"

"Who is it?"

"Yo, it's complicated. You can't just force me to tell something I been keeping on the low for a minute!"

"I've known you for years. I told you everything I felt for Spin. I missed out on years with her cause I was too pussy to man up and tell her how I felt. It's already happening to you and I ain't going to be the one to stall it any longer. Who is she?"

"I don't know if I can say. I'm not. I mean...like...it's"

"Vince, who's the GIRL? Unless it's...umm...a guy?" Teej says nervously. "In that case, no judgments here. Kinda always thought Mikey would be the one. But..."

"WHOA! Teej. I'm not gay! NOT GAY! Just confused about this girl. Uhhh..."

"Who is she? Who is she?"

"It's my damn business!"

"Vince, tell me who the girl is or I'll tell Spin who really put her frozen bra in the trophy case in middle school!"

"GRETCHEN! IT'S GRETCHEN! I'M IN LOVE WITH GRETCHEN GRUNDLER!" _I might be scared of revealing my biggest secret but I'm scared of Spin more. Spin is crazy. That chick will cut my balls off!_

"Tender! I knew it! I fucking knew this shit!" T.J. says triumphantly.

"I...wait...WHAT! How?"

"Don't worry. I haven't known your secret for years or some shit like that. It was today. The way you were talking about her and the way you looked when you thought about her. You either were in love with Gretch or unhealthily obsessed."

"Sometimes I think it's a bit of both." I say smiling.

"But what's the shit you were saying another being out of ya league and you don't deserve her? That whomps dude!"

"Gretchen is a fucking genius. You know that. Remember when she finished the standardized test in a minute? Son, she taught the teachers in our elementary school! I have a B- average and that's only cause she tutors me. I'm dumb as fuck, yo. She needs a genius, not a dumbass jock with a sick jump shot." I say honestly as I park the car in front of Kelso's.

Teej looks at me with shock. "I never heard you talk about yourself like that, boy. Dude, she won't care about your GPA to be with you. Gretch isn't like that and that's FUCKED up that you think she is. She never talks about anybody being a dumbass or nothing like that. She's been our friend for years. You claim to love her and you don't even know her! Maybe you're right. You don't deserve her. You don't even have faith in her." he says.

He opens the door, climbs out and slams the door closed, leaving me with my thoughts racing.


	4. Chapter 4

**Gretchen's POV**

_Later that evening...texts between Vince and Gretchen_

**V: **I'm sry abt the Ashleys at lunch today, babe :(

**Me: **Hey it's the stress of being best friends with Mr. QB ;)

-All other girls will hate me :(

**V:** And they matter, y? You're my fav. girl...they got nthng on ya babe.

**Me**: Stop being such a flirt, Vince :) you flatter me.

-But I honestly hate those Ashley's sometimes. They just get to me, you know?

**V: **I knw. But they're just immature grls who need 2 tear yu dwn to make themselves feel better.

-They don't matter cuz babe, you're on a whole other level, babe. Don't stress, I still 3 you

**Me: :D** always know just what to say, huh?

**V: **When it comes to you, it's all truth girl

* * *

I put down my phone and swoon. He always does things like that, checking on me and making sure I feel better. He makes it so easy to fall in love with him. I just hope that, one day, I'll finally let him know.

Over the course of the next few weeks, life goes the way it usually does. I study and do homework, hang with my friends and pine over Vince. Our table acquired a new addition as well. Gus grew a pair and asked out Cornchip Girl. She's so sweet, mature, loyal and an absolute riot. She meshes with us perfectly and they make an adorable couple.

We've hit October, the trenches of homecoming mania. Girls are waiting, guys are asking. I'm just studying. I know that the boy I want won't ask me so I don't even plan on making a homecoming appearance. That's the subject of debate at the lunch table on Friday.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU'RE NOT GOING TO HOMECOMING?" Spinelli roars.

"Exactly what it means. I could spend the time studying, improve my GPA and have a free weekend." I say meekly.

"Bullshit. I call bullshit Gretch. You're the smartest chick in the school. What extra studying do you need?" T.J says.

"And improve your GPA? What's higher than 4.0? Super 4.0? Are you aiming for 5.0? Hate to break it to you sweetheart. That doesn't exist." Theresa says with a smile.

The group starts laughing but I start to grow nervous. They're shredding my flimsy excuse and I'm afraid they'll hit the real reason.

"So Cornie, Gretch, when do you want to hit the mall for dresses?" Spin says with glee.

"One, I'm shocked you're so happy about dresses Spin. And two, I'm still not going." I frankly state.

"Gretch, we ripped your excuses to shreds. Why don't you really want to go?" Gus says.

"Because I don't want to! Forget it...I've got to go anyway." I start to gather my things.

"Gretch, just tell us why you don't want to go. I thought we were your best friends." T.J says with a smirk. _He played the best friend card! That ass!_

I smack Teej upside the head. "You ass! You know I can't resist the 'we're your best friends' card."

"I know! Let me dust my shoulders and pop my collar yo!" He says and we start to laugh again.

"Dude, you're nowhere near black enough to pull that move off." Vince says.

"Yes, my dear Gretchen. Tell us of your reasons to shun the Homecoming Dance." Mikey says.

"Honestly this is going to sound stupid. It's cause...I can't get a date." I say, resigned.

"No problem girl. I'll take you." Vince retorts. An indecipherable look passes between Vince and T.J.

I sigh. "That's the thing. I don't want to take me out of pity because no one will ask me. I'd rather stay home." _Vince, I want you to take me because you actually want to take me to Homecoming._

"Since when do you need a man to take you places? You've got two feet and you can definitely go on your own. You'll be a sexy bitch, hanging out with her hot ass friends. What can anybody say?" Spin says with pride.

_Spin is right. I guess I'll go. _"Spin, Cornie. Want to hit the mall tomorrow?"

* * *

**Ashley A's POV**

Vincent and I belong together. We make sense. I'm head cheerleader and he's head...well...everything.

We're both freaking gorgeous so we'll have the hotness factor down.

We're destined to be HS royalty.

But that smarty freak beanpole is in the way. She thinks she's worthy. _Like as if!_

I see my contact up ahead. I have a plan to get rid of the distraction. And it's going to be _SCANDALOUS!_


	5. Chapter 5

**Vince's POV**

"I know how you're going to get with Gretchen!" T.J says as he bursts in my room Friday evening.

"Please enlighten me." I retort with an empty tone.

Since the first day, Teej has been trying to come up with plans and ideas on how to get Gretchen and I together. Some were good: _Pretend to need tutoring and lure her into your heart...or penis. Whichever comes first_. Some, not so much: _Kidnap her family and instead of asking for ransom, tell her she must date Vince LaSalle! It's genius!_ Needless to say, I was a bit over his help.

"Dude. This will work. All you gotta do is ask her to homecoming!"

"Did you not hear her shoot me down at lunch?" _My heart still bruises from that._

"She shot you down because she thought it was a pity date. If you prove you really want to take her, she'll go with you."

T.J's idea started to sound perfect. Throughout the night, we developed the grand gesture that would sweep Gretch off her feet and into my arms.

The next day before Homeroom, I was in place, ready to give Gretchen the greatest invite to Homecoming the world had ever seen. I saw her standing alone at her locker and started towards her until I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Hey Vinnie." Ashley A. purred.

"Hey Ashley. Can this wait? I have something I need to do." Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Lawson talking to Gretch. She had a huge smile on her face. _The kind I wish she had for me. _Then she hugged him. She hugged that fucking loser!

"He asked her to Homecoming, you know? He's been talking about doing it all week and it looks like she said yes." Ashley A. says with a grin.

"Yeah. It looks like she did." I say dejectedly. _Hmm, so this is what it feels like when your heart is ripped from your chest._

"Well Vinnie, since we're both on the Homecoming Court ballot, I was wondering if maybe you wanted to be my date to the dance." Ashley says innocently.

"Yeah sure...whatever." I say distractedly.

"Yay! Vinnie, pick me up at 7. I'll see you Friday night!" she said excitedly. _Oh fuck...I'm taking the meanest girl in school to Homecoming instead of my dream girl. Fuck my life!_

I spent the rest of the morning in a foul mood, snapping at everybody and everything. At lunch, Gretch leaned towards me with a smile and asked "Vince, what's been eating you? You've been in a mood all day. Your attitude is not conducive to our lunchtime environment."

I looked at Teej and gave an almost imperceptible shake of my head, letting him know the plan had been a bust. "Nothing Gretch. Just thinking about my DATE to homecoming."

Gretchen's smile dimmed a little. Spin jumped in and asked "You have a date? With who?"

"Ashley A." I managed to say without a grimace.

Everyone's mouth dropped open in shock.

"You're going to the dance with the Queen of Bitchiness? The one who made our lives miserable in elementary school and still currently makes some of our lives less pleasant?" Gus says eyes wide with shock.

"Yup."

Teej looks at me and mouths: _What the fuck happened?_

"Gretch, what about you? Any success on that front?" I sneer at her.

"One: cut the attitude Vince. I'm not your bitchy date or one of your fan girls. I don't deserve your attitude. And two, thanks for allowing me to embarrassingly admit that no; I still do not have a date for the dance."

My eyes widen in shock. "What about Lawson this morning?"

"Oh that? He was just returning my wallet that I dropped in the parking lot. I was so grateful and all he asked was for a hug in return. He did ask me to Homecoming, very aggressively I might add, but I turned him down. He wasn't the guy for me."

I wanted to punch myself in the face in that moment. I didn't have faith in her again. I'm starting to believe I truly don't deserve her because my dumb assery made me lose the chance to take the girl of my dreams to Homecoming. _Why do I keep fucking up?_

* * *

**Gretchen's POV**

_You are strong, independent and fabulous. Unrequited love is a peril of all childhoods. You look beautiful and your opinion is the only one that counts._

I chant the mantra in front of the mirror the night of the dance. It hurt when I found out that Ashley A. and Vince were going to the dance together but it was to be expected sometime. _The king and queen must accept their place at the head of Third Street High social pyramid._

* * *

_Vince and I were having a phone conversation the night I found out he was taking Ashley A to Homecoming. _

_"Ashley A? REALLY VINCE? I don't want to play this card, but you know how I feel about her. She and her army of demon spawn tend to make my life a bit of a __**LIVING HELL**__!" I said into the phone._

_"I know and I'm sorry! She asked me when I was distracted and before I knew it, she was my date! I can't go back on her now.' he said sadly._

_"You don't have to apologize to me, Vince" I sigh "you can go out with whoever you want. But as your friend, I don't want to see you end up with someone that will make you miserable or just use you. And why were so distracted anyway? You know you could've talked to me about it. You can talk to me about anything."_

_He groans. "Sometimes I really wish I could. But I was stupid today and believed things I shouldn't have and now I have to pay the price."_

_I laugh. "Who knows? Maybe she'll have a soul under all that makeup and you'll both fall madly in love with one another. And one more thing, what was up with the whole Lawson thing at lunch today?"_

_He chuckles. "Even we discover she has humanity, I doubt I'd be falling in love with her anytime soon. And the Lawson thing? Ugh, I'm sorry about being an ass to you at lunch today. Lucky you put me in my place! I heard some false information and I misunderstood. He's a loser and I should've known you'd have better sense that that."_

_"Don't worry. We might be cool but I don't accept unnecessary attitude from any one. He was my only offer and eww, it's LAWSON! I guess being single at homecoming won't suck so bad." I said with a grimace._

_"I can hear you cringing on the phone, babe. Don't worry, single or not, you'll still be the most gorgeous thing at homecoming." _

_I swoon. "Stop being such a flirt, LaSalle. Now, about your physics homework..."_

* * *

I was going alone. Everyone was partnered up, even Mikey. He was going with Laura Jamison aka Swinger Girl. She channeled all her daredevil energy into monthly risk taking excursions and gave the rest of herself to the theatre. Mikey and Laura looked so cute together. The only guy who even asked me was Lawson and the way he did it made me feel none too desired.

* * *

_I was very content with Lawson for bringing my wallet back to me without anything of value missing._

_"So Gretchen? You and me? Homecoming this Friday. Sounds like a plan." He saId confidently._

_"Sorry, was there a question in all that circumlocution? "I said with a confused look. _

_"Yeah, I'm taking you to Homecoming. I'm on the Homecoming Court and I need something pretty on my arm to make sure I'm king. You'll do just fine." he says as he tries to touch my face._

_I flinch back. "Let's stop this right now. You told me I'm going to Homecoming with you, didn't ask, which is already one strike against you. Two, because I'm 'attractive', I'm the perfect arm candy for you to win King? Ehh no. And three, you just tried to touch me, uninvited I might add. So that's three strikes and no date for you." I said with a sneer._

_I turn to walk away, but he grabs my arm forcefully and turns me back. "Did you just say no to me, you frigid, nerdy bitch?" he says menacingly._

_I throw his hand off my arm. "Yes. And I'm glad I did, you insignificant piece of shit. You found my wallet. That's doesn't mean I owe you some ass or my firstborn child. And your dickhead comments proved to me that I made the right decision anyway. Go find some other 'attractive' girl that will gladly take joy in the misery that contends with being your ornament at Homecoming."_

_I storm off and walk towards my first class._

* * *

Lawson was not the one for me. I'd rather go with my father, although both my parents were attending a two week particle theory seminar at Stanford. Even though I was going solo, I still wanted to look my best. I wore gold, floor length chiffon gown with a sweetheart neckline and jeweled cap sleeves. My long red hair was pulled back into a loose messy chignon held in place by a jeweled flower pin. I even wore light makeup that gave my skin a bronzed look to it. I even forwent my glasses in favor of contacts for the evening. I placed my two floral earrings in my ears, slipped on my heels and headed to the dance.

When I got to Third Street, the music was loud and bodies were pressed against each other on the dance floor. I saw my friends at a table and started to walk towards them. But, then I stopped and really looked at them. They were all happy together with their respective dates, enjoying the dance. Even Vince had Ashley whispering sweet nothings into his ears. _I guess she really does have a soul for him to let her get so close to him like that. _I didn't want them to spend energy on me, pitying the poor girl with no date. I looked at them all, happy and in love.

The Ashleys, sitting at a table started to speak to one another. "Look at them! They looked so fab together! He's been in love with her for, like, ever. And they're like the last couple to complete the group! No room for the desperate and single." My face went white at the realization that something the Ashleys said finally has merit.

_It finally happened. They didn't realize that we weren't meant to be friends. I did. I don't belong with them. I don't belong with Vince. I don't belong anywhere._

I took the first empty seat I found at a table in the corner and for the first time, turned my back on the group.


	6. Chapter 6

**Vince's POV**

God is punishing me. I must have some sort of evil in a former life to have to be placed under such cruel and unusual punishment. Or this is just retribution for trying to spite Gretch.

I picked her up at 7 pm. Her dress was all sorts of illegal. It was red with a plunging neckline and clung to her like a second skin. It was short enough that I could see what she had for breakfast. _Did she think that was going to impress me? _Honestly, she looked trashy. That might be good for some guys but not for me. Then she all but vomited at the sight of my truck.

* * *

_"We're going in THAT?" Ashley screeched. _

_"Of course. How else did you expect us to go? By foot?" I dead panned. _

_"Like as if. Maybe a limo or carriage, like something more romantic."_

_I sighed. "Ashley, you may be my date but THIS" I waved a finger between the two of us "is not a date. I don't have feelings for you like that."_

_Her face dropped but she plastered on a huge grin. "Okay Vinnie. I understand."_

* * *

It was like she ignored everything I said. She spent the whole car ride talking about how we were bound to win and were destined to be Third Street Royalty. Basically all that came out of her mouth was a bunch of vain BS, the exact same crap I try and avoid.

When we got to the dance, she clung to me like a baby gorilla. _Or a parasite. _It was like she refused to detach herself. She paraded me around in front of her fellow Ashley's and cheerleaders like the trophy she won instead of them. They all looked at her with fake grins and envy in their eyes.

Then I steered her towards my group of friends. That was kind of a disaster.

* * *

"_Where are we going Vinnie?"_

_"To chill with my friends."_

_She scowled. "Why can't we just stay with mine? You've never hung out with us before." she whined. _

_"That's because the invitation was only extended when I became the 'super jock.'" I shot back. _

_She pouted and stomped her way to my friend's table._

* * *

Then there's the way she treated my friends. She talked down to them and treated them like her inferiors. In the span of five minutes, she managed to question Mikey's sexuality, insult Spinelli's outfit and put down Gus and Cornchip Girl's relationship with a sadistic smile. Teej and I had to physically restrain Spin just so she wouldn't get arrested for assault.

"This is going great, isn't it?" she whispered in my ear.

_Momma said don't beat a woman. Momma said don't beat a woman. Oh, but I'm about to come damn close. Lord, why must you tempt me?_

I turned away from Ashley and then I saw HER. Gretchen walked in and my heart stopped. She looked like a fallen angel, sparkling and smiling. Her glasses were MIA and I could see the beautiful gold in her hazel eyes. Her dress outlined her curves without putting them all out on display. Her hair was pulled away from her face so I could finally memorize the delicate features I've fallen in love with. Simply put, she looked hot! I needed to talk to her tonight.

"Geez stare much? " Ashley scowled. She texted something on her phone at breakneck speed. "Who knew the Queen of Losers cleaned up so nicely? That must have taken hours of professional work to get to a semi-presentable level. Some girls don't have to try so hard. Like, as if."

That was it! I had enough of her hateful attitude and her nasty personality. Then she insulted my girl in my presence! OH HELL NO! I snapped.

"Ashley, do us all a favor and shut the fuck up. You're a bitch, plain and simple. And you're the worst kind. You're a hypocritical, hateful, spiteful bitch who likes to tear others down to build herself up. You might think you're gorgeous, but the evil corrupted you so much that when you look in the mirror, all that's left is an ugly insecure little girl. Trying too hard? Look in the fucking mirror sweetheart. You look like a walking ad for Playboy. That being said, don't insult my car, don't insult my friends and DEFINITELY don't insult my fucking girl!" I said menacingly.

Everyone at the table was dead silent, jaws open with shock until Spin Screams "THAT. WAS. FUCKING. AWESOME." I scan the gymnasium for Gretch, but she's nowhere to be found.

She shrills. "How dare you-"

"How dare I? Girl, you asked me to Homecoming, not the other way around. I don't need you on my arm as much as you want to be there. So either shut the fuck up for the night and I'll suffer through the rest of this or get to stepping. Either option won't break my heart."

She glares at me, ready to retort until we heard a voice come from the stage. "All candidates for the Homecoming Court please make their way onto the stage."

As we we're walking away, I heard Spin ask "Did he just say his girl? Who's his girl? And where's Gretchen? She better not be hiding at home!"

We stand up and she links her arm through mine on our way to the stage. _I wish I could cut off my arm right now. _

Five guys and five girls line up on either side of the stage. The candidates for King are T.J, Gus, Lawson, and Freddy (who still thinks he's king of the playground). The female candidates are all Ashleys and Spin (which technically means they're all Ashleys). Spin pulls out a nail file and starts sharpening her nails during the process.

"The Homecoming King is...Vincent LaSalle!" The crowd roars with enthusiasm. I stroll up to Menlo, the announcer and take my crown. I scan the crowd and see Gretchen in the corner without the sparkle that she had when she came in the room. _I'm going to talk to her right after this dance._

He clears his throat. "And your Homecoming Queen is..."

_Please anybody but Ashley A. Or any Ashley for that matter!_

"Ashley Armbruster!" The crowd claps respectfully but loses the enthusiasm.

"Now for the King and Queen in their Spotlight Dance!" I begrudgingly offer my hand to Ashley and we walk to the center of the gym.

"I forgive you Vinnie for what only could have been a temporary psychotic break." She whispers in my ear. I roll my eyes at her. "I'm sorry I spoke to you like that in public but I don't regret a word I say, Ashley."

I look over her shoulder for Gretchen and she follows my eyes. "After this dance, this date is done. I've got something I need to do."

"Like as if." she hisses. Then she grabs my head and crashes our lips onto one another.

* * *

**Gretchen's POV**

I've already come to terms with the inevitable demise of my lifelong friendships. It's tearing me up on the inside but they'll survive without me. I was insignificant anyway.

I can already see our futures playing out: They'll live lives filled with happiness and romance and I'll educate myself until I make some sort of scientific breakthrough. We'll see each other at high school reunions where I'll make mundane small talk, ignoring the fact that we were ever friends at all. I'll be all but a distant memory to them. But they'll fully ascend to the heights they could have without my "geekIness" holding them down.

I see them all on stage. My friends- the most popular kids in school. And I think: _What did others see me as? Their pet nerd? Their hang around tutor? Did they even notice I was there at all?_

I see Vince accept his crown and for a minute, I think I see his eyes land on me. _Wishful thinking._

Then I watch as he and Ashley A. take the dance as Homecoming King and Queen. Watching them together, it takes all of my being not to cry at the sight of Third Street High's soon-to-be golden couple. But I can't stop the tears from falling when I see them kiss. _I always hoped it would be me. _I run out of the dance and into the bathroom.

The tears pour out of my eyes and ruin my makeup. I grab some tissues, wet them, and wipe my eyes. I pull out my makeup to fix myself when the bathroom doors open. The occupants are very unwelcome.

"Aww, why is little Gretchie so upset today?" Ashley B cackles.

"Leave me alone, Ashley B. I'm not in the mood." I say weakly.

"Ooo. Let's play the guessing game!" Ashley Q says as she leans against the stall. "Did she fail a test?"

"No!" the other Ashley sing in unison.

"Did she lose her calculator?"

"No!"

I rush to fix my makeup trying to ignore the Ashleys and their games. Ashley Q steps close to me. "OH I think I got it! Did she finally realize how much of a loser she is? How her friends could do so much better than the nerd tag-along? That even if she puts on a pretty dress and makeup that she's still an ugly duckling? That the guy she wants finally realized that an Ashley is what he should have on his arm?"

"Yes! That's what made little Gretchen so sad!" the other Ashleys said in a fit of giggles.

_Don't run. You've got nothing else to lose. _I finally had enough.

I finished fixing my makeup in silence. Then I took a menacing step towards the Ashleys. "You happy now? You beat a girl when she was down and now can you sleep better at night? Listen to me clearly: I don't give a fuck what you have to say and frankly, I don't care. I have nothing anymore and you can't break the girl who's got nothing to lose. My life can only go up from here. But you vindictive, self-absorbed bitches? You're on top of the world, or high school, at least. But being a callous, cold-hearted waste of sperm won't do much for you in the real world. You've hit your peak and I can't wait to see the ride downward for the three of you. People like you always get theirs. I hope I'm around to see what happens then. It'll be...uh...SCANDALOUS." I say darkly.

Ashley Q raises her hand to strike me but I catch it mid-air. "A slap? Really? I thought you only struck with words. Look how the mighty have begun to fall."

I chuckle to myself and calmly walk out of the restroom. Inside, my heart is racing and I'm screaming: WHAT THE HELL HAVE I DONE? After today's emotional overload, I need fresh air.

I walk out of the building and look at the deserted parking lot. I try and hold myself together from the emotional waves this day has taken out of me but I can't stop the tears from falling. I feel a presence next to me that I don't acknowledge until a hand clamps over my mouth.

"Not so frigid now, are you? Dirty slut!" a voice whispers in my ears. _Lawson!_

I smell the unmistakable odor of alcohol on his breath. He has one hand over my mouth and the other clutching my throat so hard that I feel the bruises forming.

"You didn't want to come with me, bitch? Why? So you could give it up to everybody at Homecoming, you whore?" _How cliché? I don't want to have relations with him and I'm automatically a slut? _

I try to strike him anyway I can. My limbs are flailing in all directions. Lawson takes my head and slams it against the brick wall of the gym. My vision blurs.

"You think you're too good for me? I'll fuck you so hard you'll be ruined for everyone else." He whispers.

I try reasoning with him. "Lawson, you're drunk...you'll regret this in the morning. Please think about the mistake you'll be making." His faces changes into a sadistic smile. "I won't regret a damn thing. I know you want me so I'm gonna take what's fucking MINE."

He strokes my face and I stiffen. "Now you have to force girls to be with you? Just like I thought you were: useless." I spit back angrily. _Damn, that was stupid. Me and my big mouth!_

His face contorts in anger and he backhands me across the face. I look at the distance between me and him and spit in his face. I muster up all my energy and try to scream but he punches me in the stomach, knocking all the air out of my stomach.

"You bitch! I'm gonna fucking kill you! You think anyone can hear your screams? They're all inside with music too loud. You're mine tonight!" he roars at me.

As he grabbed me and began dragging me to his car, I realized that this was it and nobody could save me now.


	7. Chapter 7

**Vince's POV**

I pried her lips off me and wiped her coconut flavored gloss off my lips. She looked at me with a smug look on her face. I blew up at her.

"**What. The. Fuck. Was. THAT**? I tell you I don't want you then you KISS ME!" The crowd gasped and she paled considerably.

"But I-I-"she stammers. "We're freaking **MEANT TO BE**! Don't you get that?" she screeches.

"I'm sorry that you think that we're supposed to be this HS fairy tale but the thing is: **I DON'T WANT YOU**! And I never will. Now, excuse me while I find the girl I was supposed to be here with!" I say.

Ashley turns to me with a look of pure satanic quality. "Oh you mean your smart little whore? She doesn't want you, just looking for the popular boy to skyrocket her to our level. She's probably fucking somebody else right now."

"Listen to me. I don't care about what you have to say about her. You're just jealous I want her and not you. Even if she didn't love me the way I love her, **YES I SAID LOVE HER**, I'd never go to you."

I turn away from Ashley A and run to my friends. I ask hurriedly "Where's Gretchen?"

Spin looks at me with shock and then a huge grin lights her face. "You LOVE GRETCHEN? YES! But she's not here...she never came to the dance."

I sigh. "Yes I do and I need to tell her that before I fuck up any more than I already have! And she did come. She was sitting at a table by herself during the crowning."

Teej stands up and says "Then we'll look for her. Girls, look in the bathrooms and locker rooms. Gus and Mikey, look in her comfort zones: library, science lab, computer room. Me and Vince will look outside." All our friends nodded in agreement and rushed off to search.

I ran outside to the parking lot, hoping to find Gretchen, knowing that it was time to get my head out of my ass and tell her how I felt.

* * *

**Gretchen's POV**

I was lying in the back of Lawson's car, disoriented and in pain. I tasted blood in my mouth. Lawson was on top of me, pawing at my dress and trying to rip it off my body.

He whispers in my ear. "Yeah, you're mine now bitch. I'll be the only one to get this, slut. You thought you were better than me? I get whatever I want, whenever I want it."

Tears are running down my face because this deranged lunatic was about to take away something so precious from me. I started to scream. "**HELP! HELP! Somebody help me**!"

Lawson just looked at me and laughed. "Pathetic! You think someone's gonna save you. Keep screaming bitch because soon you'll be screaming my fucking name." He brings his knee between my legs forcing them apart and rips the delicate fabric of my panties off my body.

"Damn, girl I never knew you had an ass like this. I can't wait to have a piece." He whispers to me.

I started to beg. "Please don't this. Please!" I hear the unmistakable sound of a zipper being dragged down and knew this was it.

Suddenly, the weight of Lawson's body on mine was ripped away. I felt my acute stress response start to kick in, ready to flee at this opportunity. I looked out of the car and saw Vince holding Lawson by the neck, fist pummeling into his face. T.J. ran up to him and whispered in his ear. Vince nodded and gave one last look to Lawson. "You disgusting piece of shit! Trying to rape **MY GIRL! I SHOULD KILL YOU**!" T.J grabs a barely conscious Lawson by the collar and has his cell pressed to his ear, talking to 911.

I'm crying profusely now and my body is shaking from the attack. Vince carefully takes me from the car and holds me in his arms. He strokes my hair gently and kisses the top of my head. "Shh, don't cry, baby. You're safe now. I got you, baby. I'll never let anything happen to you."

I hear sirens approaching the school parking lot and see students pouring out of the gym to see what the commotion was about. All I was focused on was how safe I felt in Vince's arms.

I saw my friends rush towards me. "Gretch, are you ok? When I didn't see you at the dance, we were worried. Why didn't you come to us? And what just happened?" Spin says worriedly.

I try and take a breath. "L-L-Laws-s-on t-tried to...H-he t-tried to f-force me" I broke down in tears and began hyperventilating.

Vince held me tighter and stroked my cheek that was beginning to swell. He murmurs into my ear. "It's okay, baby. Breathe with me. C'mon breathe with me."

The police stop in front of us along with several school officials. An officer asks "What happened here?"

Vince looks up and answers "I was looking in the parking lot for Gretchen. Then I heard someone screaming for help. It sounded like her so I ran towards the sound. Then I saw that piece of shit Lawson on top of her with his pants unzipped and I saw her, bleeding and crying. So I threw him off of her and we started fighting but I got him down."

The gang gasps. Spin runs over to Lawson and slaps him across the face. "You fucking piece of shit! I'm gonna **KILL HIM**!" Lawson groaned in pain. Theresa looked sick to her stomach and Gus and Mikey were livid. Spin was ready to attack again but Gus pulled her away from him.

A female officer approached me and asked "Are you okay, sweetie? Are you in any pain?"

I nodded and she told Vince to direct me towards the ambulance. Not once did Vince let me out of his arms. When I got to the ambulance, he placed me on the stretcher and let go of me. I felt empty at the loss of contact.

The paramedic smiled with compassion and said "Don't worry; your boyfriend will be back soon. Where were you hurt?"

"He backhanded me across the face, slammed my head into the brick wall of the building and punched me forcefully in the stomach. He didn't get a chance to do the damage he intended." I said emptily.

The paramedic looks at me sadly and says "We're going to take you to the hospital for a bit to get you patched up. Who do you want to come with you?"

Each of my friends exclaims "ME!" in unison. _I'm such an idiot. I thought my friends didn't need me or care about me. But they were worried and want to be there for me. I deserve them and they deserve me._

The paramedic laughs and says "You have some pretty amazing friends but only one can come in the ambulance with you."

They all look to one another until Vince steps forward and says "You all know it's going to be me. Meet us at the hospital guys."

I look at him, confused. "But what about your date?"

"Do I look like I care about my date? That was over before it began. I was looking for you. You're my best friend, babe. **MY GIRL**. She's not important and never will be." He says with fervor.

I smile for the first time that night. Vince makes me feel safe and makes me forget what almost happened tonight. He's my knight in shining armor, always ready to defend me and have my back. I'm secured into the back of the ambulance and Vince climbs in after me. I see him smiling down at me and hold my hand securely in his before I'm dragged into the darkness.


	8. Chapter 8

**Vince's POV**

_**Fourteen days**__._

I've been deprived of those beautiful eyes of hers for two weeks now. I see her, lying in the hospital, looking peaceful almost as if she was sleeping,. I hold her hand in mine and kiss it reverently, hoping that it will wake her. _And bring her back to me._

The doctors say she would have passed out from the initial blow but adrenaline kept her up. Then the exertion on her body got to be too much and she fell into a coma. Her body needed time to recuperate. They're keeping her hooked up to a bunch of machines that honestly scare the shit out of me. They don't know when she will wake and what damage she will have due to the force of her injury. They say, logically, she should have some sort of brain damage with severity unknown. Personally, I don't care, as long as she comes back to me.

I've been a living dead for the past two weeks. All I do is muddle through the motions of life and spend the rest of my time visiting Gretchen. I can barely eat or sleep. I'll be okay when I know that she who keeps my heart kicking and keeps me alive is okay. If she dies, I'll die with her. _If she dies._ I knew I loved her but I've always underestimated how much until I felt the pain of seeing her lying lifelessly in that hospital bed. I felt my life force deplete with hers and my heart shatter into millions of pieces. I'm broken and only her safe return can heal me.

This is our first day back since Homecoming. We had a few days off for the investigation and then a few days off for some holiday shit. The mood at the lunch table is somber as it has been among the gang since Gretchen has been in the hospital. It's like we know something's missing but we have no way of returning it to its rightful place. We just have a collective sense of hopelessness.

The Ashleys bound to the table, faces loaded with false sympathy and flirty eyes. Ashley Q. says "We're like so so sorry about Gretchie. Attack was like majorly scandalous. If you need _anything, _I'll be here for you Vinnie. We'll take care of you."

I scoff and say with a scowl "Bullshit. You don't give a fuck about Gretch, none of you did. You just made her life hell for no reason. And trust me; I don't need **ANYTHING** from you."

The Ashleys stare at me in shock then huff and stomp back to their seats. _Fake bitches. Every last one. _

Silence passes along the table for a moment until Spinelli slams her fist on the table and screams "I can't fucking take this anymore! My best friend, the only girl friend I have, is lying in a fucking hospital bed while we're all sitting here! She should be here with us! Why the **FUCK** didn't she come to us at homecoming? If we were with her, or even noticed her there, **NONE OF THIS SHIT WOULD'VE HAPPENED**!"

A tear escapes Spinelli's eye and T.J. wipes it away and wraps his arms around her.

Mikey says "She probably saw us all occupied with our respective dates and thought she'd be an intruder on our coupledom since she didn't have a date of her own."

"But she's our friend! She should've known we'd never treat her like that!" Gus says forcefully.

Cornchip Girl wraps her arm around Gus' bicep and stroked it tenderly. "She may be a genius, but she's a teenage girl first. She didn't want to be at the dance at all because she was insecure about being alone. A teenage girl's thought process is highly irrational and often sees things that aren't  
there. If I were her, I'd probably think my friends didn't need me around anymore or didn't need to babysit the single girl. Especially with a group as eclectic as you guys, she probably already felt as if she didn't belong."

Spin groaned. "Fuck, she was feeling like that? And if I hadn't forced her to go..."

"You couldn't have known, babe. It's not your fault." T.J. said, his arm wrapped around her and stroking her hair gently.

I sigh. "Teej is right, Spin. It's not your fault. It's mine. Shit, if I had asked her to the dance like I planned, she would've been with me. If I didn't believe Ashley A. about her being Lawson's date and talked to her first, I would've been by her side the entire night. **FUCK**, if I wasn't such a pussy and manned up and told her how I felt, none of this shit would've happened because she'd be with me and only **ME**!"

I feel tears well in my eyes and I slump further into my seat.

Mikey looks at me thoughtfully and says "Have any of you even considered that the only person at fault is Lawson. He couldn't take her rejection and he assaulted her, not any one of you."

His words register with me and make sense, but my guilt overpowers logic. I stand up, ready to leave the cafeteria, then turn to Mikey and say "You're right. That fucker Lawson did his shit and hurt her. But I started it by not telling her how I felt to begin with. And now I may _**never get the chance.**_"


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: This chapter has a bit of fluff :)**

* * *

**Randall's POV**

I'm waiting in a dark, secluded corner of the school for my meeting. My services are needed once again.

Ashley A. storms in with a wild look in her eyes. "Rat, I need you to do something like yesterday."

I grin. "And how may I be of assistance, my fair Queen?"

"Cute, Rat. This is more of a recovery mission."

"Ah, breaking and entering, my specialty. Where do you need me? School records, principal's office, grade system?"

Ashley A. looks nervous. "How about police evidence lockup?"

_The fuck?_ "And what, pray tell, will I be recovering today, princess?"

"I need Lawson's cell phone."

"For what, princess? What the fuck did you do?" I look at her with fresh eyes. She's fidgeting, nervous, like she's waiting for the other shoe to drop.

"Fuck off, Randall! My personal life has never been any if your business. Just the fuel for your wet dreams. Are you getting my shit or not?"

I smirk, a plan forming in my mind. "Sure Princess, but twice the normal fee. I'll let you know when."

"Done. I'd say it's a pleasure, Rat, but lying is a sin." She scowls with the regular Ashley haughtiness.

I look at her as she leaves the room. _Lying is a sin, Princess. And how many sins have you committed? __**Are you ready for your penance, bitch?**_

* * *

**Vince's POV**

When I get to the hospital, I see Gretchen's parents getting ready to leave. They took a flight back home immediately when they learned of their daughter's condition.

I look at them with compassionate eyes. "Hey Mr. and Mrs. Grundler. How is she?"

Her mother responds, voice cracking. "The same. I keep expecting her to burst in the kitchen with some new discovery saying 'according to my calculations'. Why did this have to happen?"

Mr. Grundler wraps an arm around her shoulder and says "Because the world is filled with sick people who like to do despicable things." He turns to me and says "Thanks for being here Vincent. The rest of the gang already left. She really cared for you and with all you've done for her recently, I can see why."

I look at them and confidently say "it's no problem. She's my best friend and I love her."

Mrs. G throws her arms around me and whispers "Hopefully she'll be awake soon enough so you can tell her."

I say goodbye to her parents and pull up my chair next to her.

"Hey Gretch. Looking sexy aren't ya?" I chuckle to myself.

"Gretch, I need you babe. Like really fucking need you to come back to me. I'm muddling through life without you girl. You are everything to me and you keep me going. I need to know that you'll be okay so that I can be okay. Seeing you here makes me realize that I can't take anything for granted. I've got so much I need to tell you, baby." The tears are streaming down my face freely now.

"I-I love you. I've loved you for a long time really, since forever. I remember the day I figured it out, that I was in love with you. We were in the seventh grade and you left the bathroom during lunch with tears pouring out of your eyes and just ran. I grabbed some lunch for you and searched the entire building for you, cut two classes in the process. Then I saw you in the library, eyes red and tears running down your face. I just wanted to keep you in my arms and murder anyone who thought it was okay to hurt you. When I gave you the sandwich and made you laugh, you turned to look at me. When you looked at me, Gretchen, I swear my heart stopped. You weren't looking at the sports star Vince; you were looking at the real me like I hung the moon or something. I finally looked at you for the first time in my life too. You were beautiful babe and I was gone. You stole me and my heart. But I was just a stupid kid and didn't do shit about it. Then I convinced myself I didn't deserve you or I was too dumb for you. And it's true, I don't deserve you, but when you wake up I'll spend the rest of my life proving myself to you. Gretchen, I love you and all I want is the chance to see your eyes when I say it to you."

I looked at her and saw her motionless still. All the emotions of the day were getting to me and I just had to get out of there. With my hand in hers, I leaned up and placed a chaste kiss on her lips. Suddenly, I felt her hand twitch in mine. _Oh my God!_

I looked up. "Gretch, can you hear me? Please open your eyes baby!"

Her eyelids started to flutter and I saw the most beautiful sight in the world: those hazel orbs tearing back at me.

My tears began all over again. "Gretchen! You're awake! I have to call the doctor!"

I ran out the room in search for the doctor, renewed with force and life, knowing that my girl was going to be okay.


	10. Chapter 10

**Randall's POV**

Slithering like a serpent, I got the phone from lockup like she needed. But, I wasn't letting things go that easily. There was something on that phone she wanted to destroy. _If it destroys her in the process, so be it._

When I got home, I started searching through his iPhone. _No dirty pics, no scandalous videos, no strange texts...wait...whoa what's this?_

I started reading through his texts and I was in shock at the discovery.

* * *

_A.A.: So rmmbr da plan?_

_L: Yeah yeah...u steal Gretchen's wallet nd I'll 'return it to her'. I'll make it look like we got sum thin goin on in frnt of da QB._

_A.A.: U 4GOT THE MOST IMPRTNT PART! Asking her 2 Homecoming!_

_L: She's such a frigid bitch nd I knw she won't put out...What's in it 4 me?_

_A.A.: u knw exactly what's in it 4 you ;)_

_- Plus she's such a fucking social climbing loser. She'd b grateful if u forced ur dick dwn her throat. She's BENEATH us nd shld b fckng lucky dat u evn look at her, let alone ask her 2 Homecoming._

_L: ur right. Me fucking that stupid bitch is a fucking privilege!_

* * *

I continued to scroll down to texts from later the next night.

_L: The ugly bitch Gretchen turned me down? The fuck? I thought u said she'd b begging 4 me?_

_A.A: Scandalous! She's such an uppity bitch, thinks she's 2 gd 4 anybody. Looks like she needs a good, hard fuck 2 teach her a lesson._

_L: Like da one I gave u 2night, huh?_

_A.A.: Fuck off Lawson lol. But she's already knocked down...I got her man and pretty soon, he'll be mine._

_L: What the fuck, Ash? I thought we had a thing?_

_A.A.: As IF! Hun, you'll always be second-string, swee_

_theart. LaSalle's what we all want. Why do u think the frigid bitch turned u dwn?_

_L: Fuck you, cold BITCH! u'll get urs nd so will she!_

* * *

With shaking hands, I finally scroll down to messages for the night of Homecoming. After all I've read, even I'm terrified to know what really happened that night.

_L: Havin fun wit LaSalle, sweetheart? Need a real man 2 take over, huh?_

_A.A.: I'll let u know if I find 1, asswipe! Guess wht though?_

_L: Wht?_

_A.A.: Grundler's been talking shit all night about you, Lawson. Said how you're just some second-string dumbass who isn't worthy to take her order at McDonalds. Hell, she said she could never be seen with such a dumb fuck at Homecoming._

_- She needs to get hers! u ready 2 get her out of the way nd teach her tht lesson? _

_L: Fucking loser bitch! I can't believe this shit!_

_-She'll get hers. I'm gonna use dat bitch up so nobody will want her anymore...when I'm thru, she'll fucking kill herself like she should_

_A.A.: :) that's what I like to hear baby! I knw you'll show her_

* * *

I drop the phone in shock. **Ashley A. is the reason Gretchen was almost raped.** That's sickening to know, even for me and my hands aren't clean.

Grundler's never done me wrong, she's actually pretty awesome and I was disgusted by what that fuckwad did. Fuck, Grundler tutored me in Chem when my teacher's pet ways couldn't win over my teacher. I owe her one. As I hooked the phone into the printer, I started to cackle. That bitch Ashley is going down and I hope she enjoys the ride.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Advance warning...This chapter has M rated stuff...LIME. You have been warned. **

* * *

**Gretchen's POV**

_I was in my safe zone, my library._

_I didn't hear him as he sat next to me. But he wrapped his arms around me and whispered "I love you. Please stay here with me."_

_I looked into those chocolate orbs that fulfill my nightly fantasies and answered "Always, Vince. Always."_

_I was wearing my homecoming dress and he was in a button down shirt and slacks, looking devilishly handsome. He pressed his lips to mine softly and for a moment, I was stunned. I felt him pull back so I threw my arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. His tongue found its way between my parted lips and as his tongue slid against mine, i moaned at the sensation._

_His lips traveled from mine down to my jawline, pressing soft kisses along the way. He kisses along my ear, reaching a sensitive spot and I lightly moan at the new discovery._

_With shaking hands, I begin to unbutton his shirt and he shucks it off his shoulder, revealing his toned physique. He continues his exploration of my body, kissing and nipping down my neck, sucking gently to leave his mark. When he reaches my collarbone, my eyes roll back in my head and I let out another moan. His hands reach up and at a tortuous pace, he unzips my dress and it pools at my feet. _

_I blush as he stares at me unabashedly. I bring my arms up to cover myself, but he stops me and whispers "No. Stop. You're beautiful." He lays me down on the floor of the library and he kisses the newly exposed skin. He lifts his head and returns his lips to my lips as his hands unhook my bra with practiced ease. The bra falls from my body and his hands lift to cup my breasts. He leans toward, eyes trained on me, as his lips captured one puckered nipple into his mouth while the other hand fondles the neglected breast. _

_My body is in euphoric bliss. From his ministrations on my breasts alone, I feel something building in the depths of my core that I don't understand. He switches breasts and suddenly I feel a small burst of pleasure enveloping my entire body. _

_"What was that and when can I do it again?" I said as my genius mind turned to mush in the midst of a sexual haze."_

_Vince chuckles and proceeds to kiss an invisible line down my body. His tongue lavishes attention to my belly button, another place I didn't know I was sensitive. He hooks his fingers into the sides of my underwear and pulls them down, leaving me nude and exposed to him. He says "You had a climax and as for a repeat performance, I'd gladly oblige."_

_His face was level with my core and before I could protest, I felt his lips come in contact with my core. His tongue traced the seam and he used two fingers to push my lips apart. His tongue entered me and began lapping at the juices inside me. I moaned, groaned, keened, any sound that could equivocate the amount of pleasure his lips were giving me. I teetered precariously on the edge until Vince's lips wrapped around my clit and suckled gently. I saw the world around me explode and I couldn't even recognize the sounds coming from my voice. _

_"Mm, delicious." He whispered against my body. He kissed back up my body and kissed me. I tasted my essence on his lips and it was marvelous. _

_He hovered over me, positioning his cock at my entrance. I was ready to give in to all the pleasure that was Vince. Then I looked into his eyes. __**That's not my Vince. **_

_My Vince had eyes that were warm, tender and kind but always glistened with a hint of mischief. This Vince was a cold substitution, with eyes as empty as the one who tried to violate me. Eyes as empty as death. _

_I quickly pushed him off me and yelled "You're not my Vince! __**WHO ARE YOU**__?"_

_He tried to hug but I flinched away. "Please, I love you. Stay with me!"_

_I pushed him away and said "Go! __**GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME**__! GO!"_

_And suddenly, he disappeared from my vision and from my space. I cried, never feeling so ashamed of being tricked, never feeling so alone, until I heard a faint voice._

_"Gretch I need you..."_

_"I-I love you..."_

_"I don't deserve you..."_

_I stood up, fully dresses and ran towards the sound of the voice. It was growing stronger and stronger. __**That's my Vince! **__His voice was almost in my grasp and then all I heard was silence. Then I felt something sweep across my whole body, the sensation of a dream coming to fruition. In that moment, I jumped head first into the light._

* * *

"Gretchen! You're awake! I have to call the doctor!"

I saw Vince staring up at me. _My Vince. _His eyes were red and his face was streaked with tears. I wanted to wrap my arms around him and wipe those tears away. But then, as soon as he rushed out of the room, a team of medical professionals came pouring in.

I watched them, eyes wide with panic, as machines were shut off and they flurried around me. I felt something being pulled from my throat and a feeling of choking followed soon after.

Doctors and nurses doused my ears with reassurances that I was 'going to be okay'. I was tested in a multitude of neurological tests, including motor skills and memory.

"What's your name?" an older doctor with kind eyes asks me.

"Gretchen Priscilla Grundler." I reply, my voice hoarse from lack of use.

"Date of birth?"

"March 23rd"

"What year is it?"

"2013."

"How old are you?"

"Well, according to my calculations, you should know that since my birthday passed, I'm 17 logically."

The doctor chuckled and replied "I see your personality is still intact. Do you know why you're in the hospital?"

My body gives an involuntary shiver. "My classmate tried to rape me but my friend Vince saved me." I said with a smile.

The doctor looks at me, eyebrow raised. "Your friend? The amount of dedication that boy gave to seeing you, I'm surprised you didn't tell me fiancée."

My cheeks started to turn pink. "Where is he, by the way?"

"We had to make him leave for your tests and in accordance with visiting hours. We usually let him sneak and sleep, but you need your rest."

"So what's my prognosis, doctor?" I reply uneasily.

He scans his list and returns my gaze, eyes wide with shock. "My dear, you've passed every neurological exam given. The extent of your injuries should have left you with some sort of impairment. But you are perfectly fine, no damage in sight. You can even leave by morning, dear. It's a **MIRACLE**. It defies **LOGIC**!"

I shrug my shoulders nonchalantly. "Defying logic is my thing. You should meet my friends, we're damn near nonsensical!"

He gives off a laugh and replies "Get your rest dear. The other injuries sustained from the incident have healed nicely. I'll notify your parents of the news of your awakening. We'll keep you under observation tonight and hopefully, by tomorrow, you'll be on your way home. You're a lucky and blessed girl Ms. Grundler."

I smile and say "I know. Thank you."

I close my eyes and prepare to rest because tomorrow, I know exactly where I'm going to go.


	12. Chapter 12

**Vince's POV**

I was a permanent resident of Cloud Nine when I left the hospital that night. _She's awake._

I puffed up with pride when I thought of how my kiss brought her back. **Mine**. My inner caveman grunts with glee.

I texted the gang to let them know the good news. Then I immediately received an unexpected call from Spinelli.

"Hey Spin, what's up?"

"My _**BEST FRIEND**_ is awake! That's what up! What happened boy?" she shrieks into the phone.

I rub my hand down the back of neck nervously as I say "I was talking to her...about things...and I did something and she opened her eyes."

"That is the vaguest piece of shit I've ever heard. Start talking LaSalle. And did you cop a feel while she was unconscious? Dude, I'd wake up to fuck you up too!" she laughs.

"Hell **NO** I didn't cop a feel, you little shit!" I laugh into the phone "but for real, I just told her I felt and since when it began for me. Then I kissed her and she woke up."

Her voice takes on a serious tone. "You're my boy Vince but I got to make sure you're for real about Gretch. If you love her, why you dated all those girls freshman year?"

I sigh. "I get it Spin. I been gone for that girl since 7th grade but I didn't know what the fuck to do. I was a scared ass little boy. Then I get to high school and my cousin's telling me I'm a pussy for being stuck on one girl my whole life. Then when I started getting all that sports attention and shit, I got cocky about getting so many girls and forgot myself. True say, if it wasn't for Gretch, I'd be so fucked up right now. Her having my back even when I was acting like a prick made me fall for her all over again. So I cut all that shit and haven't been with anybody since. I just want her."

I can sense her smile on the other side of the phone. "Shit, you convinced me LaSalle. You want her, you getting her. I got your back boy. I got a good feeling about tomorrow."

"So do I, Spin, so do I."

* * *

I wake up to an empty house the next day. My brother Chad is still away at college and my parents decided to take a vacation with one another for a week. They trusted me enough not to mess up with anything in the house. I shower and dress, eating breakfast on the run. The sooner this day is over, the sooner I get to see her.

When I park in the school parking lot, I calmly stroll into the building. When I open the doors, I see papers plastered all over the lockers in the hallway and the school in an uproar. I quickly scan the hallway and see my friends congregated in front of my locker. I rush over to them.

"Yo! What's up? What's going on?" I ask them.

I look at their faces, all seething with rage. Teej thrusts a paper in my hand and says "Read that shit."

I take my time to read over the paper. It looks like a text conversation on an iPhone. _Oh no_. I devour every word until I'm clutching the paper around my fist, nails digging into my palms.

"**Where. The. Fuck. Is. Ashley**?" I roar with a murderous tone.

"The bitch isn't here yet. But you better wait your turn Vince. That ass is **MINE** first!" Spin screams in rage.

Suddenly, the loud murmurs of the hallways cease as the Ashleys make their entrance into the building. The looks on the other kids' faces range from sheer disgust to pure anger.

Ashley A., failing to notice the papers scattered all over the halls, says haughtily, "Ugh! Like what the hell is up with these people today?"

Spinelli, unable to contain her fury, storms up to Ashley A., grabs her by the hair and slams her face first into the lockers. Then all hell breaks loose.

Other students run up to the fight, shouting obscenities at her and attempting to get a fist into Spinelli's one woman murder attempt. Others corner the other Ashleys, paper in hand, and scream "Did you **KNOW**? How the hell could you protect her?" Teachers try to break up the commotion in the hallways but are being blocked at every turn.

The Ashleys, finally taking note of the papers in the hallway, each grab one and quickly scan over its contents. As Mikey and Teej run towards Spinelli in an attempt to pull her off of a bleeding and dishelved Ashley, Ashley B. surprisingly runs up to the head cheerleader and slaps her across the face.

"How could **YOU**!" she screams "I know you wanted us to 'rule high school' as mean girls, but this is just **SICK**! Gretchen never did anything to you! Hell, she was even your friend once!"

Ashley A. glares at her malevolently "**WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON**? And who do you think you are, you third-rank loser? I'll destr-"

"**SHUT THE FUCK UP**! You don't get to talk to me like that **ANYMORE**! You're nothing now, you fucking piece of shit! There's a difference between being a queen bitch in high school and setting up a **GIRL** to be **RAPED**! What kind of **MONSTER** are you?" Ashley B. screams at her.

Ashley A. face blanches. Spinelli thrashes wildly in Mikey's arms, screaming "**LET ME GO! LET ME GO NOW MIKEY! **She did **THIS**! I have to **KILL HER**! I'm gonna rip her plastic little face off and **KILL HER**!" Mikey grips her tighter, fearful that Spin might carry out her threats. For the first time, the school witnesses Spinelli in tears as she lunges for Ashley A., I only to be held back by Mikey and Teej. "I've been going over that night in my head for **WEEKS**! Wondering what I could have done to protect my best friend, wondering if I was just too focused on myself to realize she needed me! The whole time, it was just a selfish, desperate **WHORE** who manipulated so many people into doing her shit! There's a special kind of **HELL** for you, you **BITCH**, and if they let me go, I'll make sure you make it there!

Seeing the disorganized chaos, I punch the locker near Ashley's head and shout in a commanding voice "**ENOUGH**!" The hallway silences immediately.  
Ashley perks up, wrapping a hand around my bicep, and pleads "Thank you Vinnie!"

I throw her hand off me and say "Don't ever touch me again, you bitch! I didn't do this for you. Aeeing them kill you is far too easy a sentence. You lied to Lawson about Gretch because you weren't even with her at any point during the night! Fuck, I should know because I had to deal with your ass all night. **HOW DARE YOU! HOW COULD YOU!** You set up a girl to be raped because you wanted **_ME_**? Who does that? Pray to The Lord and bless the fact you were born a woman because I would've wrapped my hands around your throat a long time ago if you weren't. You're such a desperate, disgusting whore and I hope you **ROT** in prison!"

Without warning, the cops enter the front of Third Street High and see Ashley A., tears running down her face and injured, leaning against the lockers.

"Ms. Armburster, I presume?"

"Yes." she replies weakly.

"You are under arrest in connection with the attempted sexual assault of Ms. Gretchen Grundler. You are charged as an accessory in the attempted sexual assault, conspiracy to commit a sexual assault and obstruction of justice. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford one, one will be appointed to you." the officer says with a look of undisguised revulsion on his face as he slips the metal bracelets around her wrist and we all watch triumphantly as he leads her out of the building.


	13. Chapter 13

**Gretchen's POV**

I was discharged from the hospital that morning with a clean bill of health. My doctor, still a bit worried, told me to come visit him once a week for the next two months to make sure I was in prime physical condition. However, I was permitted to return to school the following Monday. Needless to say, my parents were content at the development.

I glance at the mirror in my bedroom. _It feels so good to be home._

Looking at myself, no one would know that I suffered through anything. The only remaining marks from Lawson's attack was the near completely faded bruise on my cheek, the healed stitches in the back of my head and a small cut on my upper lip from where Lawson struck my face. _The other marks from his attack aren't so visible. Those scars take longer to heal._

I glance at my desk and see the most glorious sight: homework! Each of my class assignments were piled on my desk by class and had the instructions scrawled on them by each of my friends. They all took the time to get my assignments from my classes for me. _They're the best._

After taking an unfathomable amount of time to complete all my homework assignments (an hour and a half!), I lie across my bed and ponder my relationships with my friends. _For a smart girl, you can be a real idiot Gretch. _Just because I felt like the weak link, I let the completely asinine idea that I was unworthy of my friends fester in my spirit. I thought that their levels of popularity meant something more than just the stereotypical high school trash it truly was. I almost threw away 13 years of friendship. _I'm such an idiot._

_And Vince! _I thought that popularity status made me unworthy of Vince so I let years go by without telling him how I felt. I thought he deserved an Ashley, for god's sakes! _Not even Satan himself deserves that misfortune. _However, he stayed by my side through everything, as I was told. He saved my life. A life that I wasn't sure I would get the chance to see again. I'm not wasting another minute anymore. I'm going to let him know how I feel!

The doorbell rings and I hear the heavy sounds of footsteps bounding up the stairs. Suddenly, my bedroom door flies upon and a flying ball of long dark hair jumps on top of me.

"Gretch,** YOU'RE OKAY**!" Spinelli screams.

"That I am, Spin." I reply with a broad grin. _I missed her, my best friend. I might've never seen her again. I could've lost them all._

"Gretchen, I was so worried. I was even acting like a chick, crying my freaking eyes out! But, you're alive! Are you still my super genius? Quick, what's 13 x 369?"

"4797 and ha-ha Spin. Very funny. I'm here and still the lovable nerd that completes you." I wink at her.

"Gretch, I really thought I wouldn't see you again. After you say hi to the rest of the guys, we need to talk. I need to know what made you stay away from us at Homecoming, if you're up to it."

I audibly gulp. "You're right. I need to let all you know what was going through my head. But where are the rest of those losers I call friends?"

Three guys bound into the room and envelop me in a bear hug.

"Gretch, I needed you here, girl. One, life without my sarcastic genius around WHOMPED! And two, ummm, I need help in Chemistry." Teej says with a shy smile.

"Teej, I missed you too. There were pranks that weren't happening. Even in a coma, I could sense the disturbance in the atmosphere. And call me tomorrow; you'll be coasting through Chem in no time." I say, giving him a quick pat on the back.

He smiles and says to me "Tender!"

I see Mikey looks at me with tears in his eyes. He was always the softie of the group. "My dear Gretchen, 'twas misery to see you lying in such despair. You, a friend who is borne from times of despair, suffering for the works of a vulgar whoreson. I thought such violent thoughts of him! I wish death and malice upon him and do not regret such ideologies."

"Mikey, that sounded like the most beautiful way to threaten someone's life. I feel like that should be performed on the stage. I missed you so much, you eccentric thespian!" I pulled off his Kangol cap and ruffled his neatly coiffed hair.

Gus stepped forward and lifted me off the ground. "I missed you so much Gretch! Theresa said she'd call you later. She didn't want to mess with time with the gang. How are you feeling? Are you okay? I don't think I can handle you in the hospital again."

I stared back at him with a hurt look across my face. "Tell Cornchip Girl that she might be the reason I go back to the hospital. She's as much a part of this group as we are and to think she doesn't belong here is ridiculous. Spin, are we going to teach her lessons come Monday?"

"Hell yeah...she might need an attitude adjustment from Madame Fist!"

"I love Theresa and she's always welcome here. And Gus, I'm fine. Don't worry. Plan on seeing this hideous face for the rest of your life." I say smiling as I wrap my arms around Gus.

I scan the room again, noting a distinct lack of a person. "Guys, where's Vince?"

The gang looks anywhere but at me, casting nervous glances between one another.

I look at Spin and Teej. "Spin...Teej? Where is he?"

Teej looks uncomfortable. "He's not coming." he says in a low voice.

**"WHAT! WHY**! He's supposed to be my best friend." I shriek.

Nobody answers as I move to sit on my bed. "I guess he doesn't care like I thought he did." I say, voice wavering.

Spin says loudly. "HELL NO! That's nowhere near true, girl! Don't you remember all he did for you, Gretch?"

"He saved me from getting hurt just like any of you Gus would! Yeah, he visited me in the hospital, but I wasn't even awake! Sometimes he could be the sweetest guy and sometimes he just doesn't care. Do you know to care about someone so much but you know you'll always be their second choice to EVERYTHING! Hell, even in a coma, I thought about HIM, but he doesn't even want to be here when I'm awake!" I retort angrily.

Spin looks at me sadly. "You don't know what happened today. We tried to get him to come but the things that happened at school were too much for him Gretch!"

"What could possibly be so terrible that he couldn't even face me?"

Teej yells at me.** "WE FOUND OUT ASHLEY A. WAS THE REASON YOU ALMOST GOT RAPED! ALL BECAUSE SHE WANTED VINCE AND SHE COULD TELL THAT HE LOVED YOU!"**

I stagger back, the power of the news bringing me to my knees. "W-what?" I answer brokenly.

Gus and Mikey flank to me on both sides, wrapping their arms around my shoulders. "There were photocopies of their texts all over the building today. Everyone knows. Ashley A. wanted Vince for herself, Gretch. So she made it seem as if Lawson asked you to the dance so that it could hurt Vince and he'd take her. It worked kinda. But when you turned Lawson down, it pissed them off and they started talking about teaching you a lesson and she gave him the idea. Then at homecoming, she lied and said you were talking shit to rile him up and made him attack you."

I hold my head in my hands as the tears begin running down my cheeks. "W-why? W-why would she do t-that? W-what did I ever do to her to h-hate me so m-much?"

"You had Vince's attention which apparently she went psychotic trying to get. She was obsessed and she knew he loved you. Vince didn't want to come because he thinks it's his entire fault for everything that happened to you. My boy's a mess right now."

I look up at Teej and whisper "He l-loves me?

Teej gives one of his infamous smirks and laughs. "Like crazy Gretch. Boy's got it BAD!"

"I'd never blame him for what happened. Ashley A. and Lawson are at fault. Hell, I am too, at least a bit."

Spin jumps up from my bed in anger. "Fuck outta here! Why would you blame yourself? You're the victim!"

"If I wasn't so stupid and insecure about not having a date to Homecoming...fuck, if I wasn't so depressed about Vince taking Ashley, I would've been with you guys and Lawson wouldn't have had the chance to hurt me."

Mikey answers "No one can fault you for your imperfections. You might be a super genius but you're still 17. You thought wrong. So what? It happens. No one can blame you for being a regular hormonal teenage girl. All that matters is that you know we always have your back first. We grew up together and nothing tears us apart. Trust us and put faith in us. We could care less about popularity status and what everyone says. We defy logic because their logic doesn't make sense. Fuck hierarchies and social order! We hang out with people we mesh with and fall in love with whoever we want to. We make sense because we choose too, Gretch. It's about time you realized it."

Mikey's words penetrate my mind and heart. _He's absolutely right_. My insecurities almost destroyed my life.

"Mikey, you're so...RIGHT. I keep calculating all the reasons we were all wrong for each other. But I forgot to see why we were so right. Screw everyone else and their opinions. Only ours matter. I got my friends. Now excuse me while I go get my man!" I respond with a smile.

"YEAH GRETCH!" they all scream in excitement.

"I'll even tell your parentals you're staying with me, girl. NOW GO!" Spin yells at me.

I laugh and hug my friends' goodbye. I wipe the tears out of my eyes, grabbed my bag and dashed out of the house.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: This chapter is smutty. Be warned! LE-MON!**

* * *

**Vince's POV**

_I played right into her hand. I hurt the girl I love because I was too stupid to see through her tricks. _

I threw the basketball in my hands up in the air and catch it in my hands as I lay on the couch, wallowing in my depression. Tears well in my eyes knowing that Gretchen almost died because of my existence.

_I hurt the only girl I've ever wanted. It's my fault she almost died. I'm no good for her. She'd be better off without-_

The doorbell rings. I choose to ignore it because I'm not in the mood for any company at the moment. Then the doorbell rings again and again. Then I hear someone pounding on the door rapidly.

"Shit! I'm coming. Calm your ass. And don't be knocking my door like I owe you mon-"

The words die on my lips as I open the door to Gretchen. She was dressed in an off the shoulder gray pullover and black leggings tucked into her Ugg boots. Her auburn hair is pulled away from her face in a messy top knot and her glasses are perched upon her face. _She looks beautiful._

I'm stunned silent. Then she opens her mouth and asks "Are you going to stare at me all night or invite me in? I just came out of the hospital, you know?" _Her voice. God, I missed it..._

I look at her and realize I haven't made any movements in the last couple of minutes. The events of the day flashed at the forefront of my mind. _I have to stay away from her to keep her safe._

"Hey Gretch. I'm glad you're okay and all but I really want to be alone right now. I hope you understand." I say to her, feigning callous disregard. I attempt to close the door but she pushes her way in.

"BULLSHIT! Vince, I've known you since kindergarten and dude, my IQ is 185. I can tell your bull when I hear it." Gretchen says with anger marring her features. _Look at that little wrinkle on her nose when she makes the angry face. She's so sexy. Wait! I need to get her the hell out of-_

"ANSWER ME VINCE! What the hell is wrong with you?" she screams.

"Gretch, you don't get it. I can't be around you anymore. I'm no good for you. If you only knew the thi-"

"I know. I know what Ashley A. and Lawson planned. The guys told me. But what the hell does that have to do with you and me?"

I grow frustrated. "DON'T YOU GET IT GRETCH? They hurt you because of me! Because that selfish bitch wanted me! You were hurt because of that and it could've been so much worse! That shit could happen all over again. I won't let you get hurt because you just want to be my friend!"

She gets right in my face and yells "Maybe I just don't want to be your friend!"

I stagger back from her, a hurt look plastered on my face. "W-what?" _She already sees that I'm not worthy. She doesn't want to be around me anymore._

"Vince, how dense can you be? You saved my life! You sat vigil by my bedside for so long the doctors thought we were engaged! You defended me, cared for me, hung out with me! You make me laugh and smile all the time! You always know how to make me feel better! I don't want to be your friend anymore because I LOVE YOU!"

_She WHAT! Do something, you shy mother fucker! She's waiting!_

I march up to Gretchen and lower my lips to hers. She places her hand on the back of my head and deepens the kiss even more. I nibble at her lower lip, begging for entry because I'm dying to taste her. She opens her lips to me willingly and I slip my tongue inside. She taste like spearmint and something entirely sweet that it can only be classified as Gretchen. The passion of our kiss builds until we are forced to separate when the need for air arises.

I place my forehead against hers and whisper "I love you too."

"Why didn't you tell me?" she whispers back, eyes glistening with tears.

I look into her eyes and see the vulnerability and innocence within them, clouded by the unmistakable sign of love. _I had to tell her the truth._

"I thought I wasn't good enough for you. You're a genius and I'm just a dumb jock who owes his mediocre GPA to you. I thought you deserved a smart guy who'd understand you and your passions for science. I wasn't worthy of you and I'm still nowhere near close."

She pulls away from me with a pained expression. "Is that the type of person you think I am Vince? Don't you ever tell me what you think I deserve! I want you and I love you! A smart guy, yeah we could talk science and smart shit. But will he ever treat half as good as you do? Will he care about me the same? Will he save me from harm? Will he go out of his way to make me feel better? No. That's why I love you and I want to be with you. I thought I wasn't cool enough for you and that my 'geek' label would bring you down. If anyone is undeserving, it's me."

I brought my hands to Gretch's face and cupped it in my hands. "I'm sorry baby. I was wrong. You're not that type of person to judge others, especially based on their intelligence. I was just too stupid to have faith in you and to realize that you were perfect and perfect for me. But, baby, don't you ever think you are undeserving of me! You're beautiful, intelligent, kind, gentle, and funny with a bit of fire to make you just damn near perfect. The fucked up high school idea that you're not 'cool' enough for me is just BULL! I want you more than anything and no one can tell me anything. I almost lost you. I was willing to throw this crazy, fucked up love we have away to protect you! And I'm an idiot for that. I got you, finally, and nothing but Death itself is gonna take me away from you baby."

Tears begin to stream down Gretchen's face. "Vince, I love you so much and I'm so glad that you know, finally. In that hospital bed, hearing you brought me back and it brought me home which I'm starting to think is right here in your arms. I've loved you for years and nothing is taking us away from each other ever again." She gently brushed her lips against mine.

My heart soared from her words. I went from almost distancing myself from her to having her safe in my arms. No other miracle could be better than this.

Our sweet and innocent kiss took on more passion. Our tongues, battling for dominance, and our bodies were moving into one another. I felt her body turning weak and quickly slid my hands to her thighs and lifted her into my arms. Her legs locked around my waist as I pushed us both into the nearest available surface: the wall.

Gretch broke the kiss, gasping for breath and whispered "Vince, I w-want you." I laughed and replied "Anyway you want me baby!"

She let out the most adorable giggle and looked up at me with nervous eyes. I brought one of my hands to her face and stroked it tenderly. "Hey sweetheart, tell me. I love you and I'm yours. You can tell me anything."

She said the words softly but with assurance. "I-I want you to make love to me."

_I'm dreaming. I have to be dreaming. She can't be ser –_

"V-Vince, make love to me."

"Are you sure? I'd never force you into anything you weren't ready for. I've waited forever for you so don't worry, I'll wait for you." I said before brushing my lips lightly against hers.

Gretchen looked up at me with glistening eyes and spoke with her voice cracking. "Vince, I want to do this. When L-Lawson tried to r-rape me, he took power away from me. He almost took away my choice about my virginity. I want my strength back. Whether we blessed with forever or not, I want to know that being with you was my choice. I want to be happy with the fact that I shared this moment with someone I love that loves me. No one can ever take that choice from me."

Her words pierce my heart and I know she's serious. I hold her in my arms and look deep into her eyes. _Love. Pure unadulterated love_.

I brush my lips against hers and wordlessly carry her upstairs into my bedroom. The room is neat and clean, devoid of any lingering boy smell. I lay her down on the bed and whisper in her ear "Thank you. For this. For loving me. For choosing me. Thank you."

I nipped at her lower lip and led a trail of kisses from her lip and all over her face where the small scar on her lip echoed the memories of her previous battles. _The battles that brought us here together._ My kisses continued down her jaw and to the sensitive line of her neck. I nuzzled her ear and whispered "You're beautiful baby. And you're mine."

After what seemed an eternity, I pressed my lips to the exposed skin along her chest and collarbone. Her fingers gripped at my hair as my hands crept up under her pullover and camisole, shaking fingers dancing across her ribs and inching ever so slowly to where I wanted them most, but I didn't touch her there yet. Instead I pushed up her pullover and camisole and she sat up and raised her arms, letting me draw the fabric from her body.

I took in the beauty that was Gretchen. Her hair was splayed across my pillow, wearing only a bra and tights, with her skin flushed red. I felt timid and unworthy to touch her. I felt like I was losing my own virginity all over again, nervous and unsure.

"Baby, is everything okay?" she says as she tenderly strokes my cheek.

"Yes. I'm just realizing that although this may not be my first time, it matters more to me than any time I've ever had before. I'm nervous and unsure because it holds so much importance now that it's you. Before, I was straight fucking. Now I'm making love and I'm terrified of what to do." I said honestly.

She looks me in the eyes carefully then smiles one of her broad smiles that she saves just for me. "My Vince. Don't worry. We're both nervous so we'll both figure out what to do. All that matters in this moment is you and I, two people in love joining together."

I smile and press my lips against her. She slides her hands underneath my shirt and pulls it over my head, adding it to the growing pile of clothes on the floor.

**Gretchen's POV**

With trembling fingers, Vince reaches around my body and drops my bra to the floor. He stares at my newly exposed breasts as if he were transfixed at the sight before him.

I'm about to call him into action until I feel something warm and wet enclose around my nipple. He fastened on to my nipple, and I moaned. My moans came out deeper and fuller when he drew my nipple into his mouth. I arched my body up to his lips inviting him to kiss me and suck me harder. He wouldn't, though. He kept up his gentle assault on my body until I was arching my body as close as humanly possible towards him.

"Vince, please!" I begged. I wasn't all too sure what I was even begging for. Vince looked up at me and smirked. He brought our lips together in a tender kiss while sliding his hand up my stomach and to my breast. He rolled his thumb over my nipple, eliciting breathy cries. He watched me squirm, arching my back, pushing my breast into his hand.

Vince began sliding his hand down the front of my body, sending my nerves into frenzy from his sensitive touch. He slips his hand underneath my leggings until his fingers were between my legs. I drew in my breath sharply. "Is this okay?" I nodded my head and attempted to speak, but all that came out was a breathless moan.

He rubbed me gently, watching my face as his fingers explored my sensitive flesh. I twisted my body, pumping my hips, asking him silently to slide his finger inside me. He chuckled at my actions, finally slipping his finger inside of me as I moaned relief for finally getting what I wanted. I turned my face to him once more, and he kissed me deeply, muffling my cries, swirling his tongue with mine while his finger did something quite similar down below. I bucked my hips against his hand until the tightening I felt in my lower abdomen was released.

My vision turned white and I saw the world in a multitude of colors. My body shuddered as a wave of pleasure came over me. I was falling into an incomparable state of euphoria and bliss that could only be the work of Vince. _My Vince_.

He left a series of butterfly kisses all along my jaw and down my neck before returning to my lips. I let out a contented sigh after he released my lips.

I playfully nipped his ear and whispered "What was that and how can I have one of those again?"

He let out a laugh and said "That was the magic that belongs to the two of us. And as one for when you can feel it again, I'm aiming for a few more tonight and millions during the rest of our lifetime."

I giggled at his admission and decided to do some exploring of my own. I slid my hands under his shirt and he shuddered at my touch. My hands grasped the hem of his shirt and pulled it up and off his body. I ran my hands along the planes and contours of his body. I could feel his muscles contract against my touch and I reveled in the power of tempting my man. Sliding my hands down his abs, I placed a tentative hand in the bulge in his shorts.

"Oh fuck Gretch...that feels so fucking good. Yes...wait...no baby you don't have to do this."

He saw the hurt look that flashed across my eyes and pressed tender kisses along my neck as he whispers "Baby, you touch me like that again, it'll be over because we get to do a damn thing. I'm too keyed up to come anywhere but inside you. We have all the time in the world to learn about each other's bodies. Tonight is all about your power. Your control. Your first time. And it's all about you." he whispered against my lips.

He slowly slid my leggings off my body and began trailing kisses down. I was completely bare before Vince. Self-consciousness started to seep in and I attempted to cover myself.

"Gretch, stop. Whatever you're thinking, just stop it. You're absolutely gorgeous, better than every fantasy I attempted to conjure up about you. You, all mused up, hair spread against my pillow is beautiful and is only for me. That's the best gift I could ever imagine."

_Awwww. _"You know just what to say and you're too sweet. I love you Vince." I said with a watery smile "Next you'll have me crying over here."

"Only crying I'm aiming for is you crying my name out of your mouth." Vince says laughing. I can't help but laugh too. _It amazes me. Even while we're making love, we can still be us. Perfect together._

He resumed his exploration down my body. I felt as if I was on sensory overload from the sensations of his lips caressing every part of my body.

"Oh!" My eyes snapped open, and my body jerked when I felt his tongue run the length of my folds.

"What are you doing?" _Oh, my God. That felt awesome. If I weren't so embarrassed, I would grab him by the head to keep him there._

"I'm tasting you, all of you. All I need from you is to lay back and enjoy yourself sweetheart." Vince says as he kisses my inner thigh, sending shivers up my spine.

The pleasure was immense. "It's too good. Baby I can't. I can't anymore." I say my voice unrecognizable.

He lifted his head and said "You can and you will". Then he buried his face back between my thighs. His tongue licked the length of me and then he sucked on my clit. Every ounce of energy and desire in my body pooled between my legs, and I knew that something was building inside of me. My nipples were hard, and Vince twirled his fingers against one hardened nipple at a time while he worked between my legs.

My stomach clenches and my eyes roll back in pleasure. The wet warmth of his tongue against me is almost more than I can handle. I find it hard to catch my breath with the bevy of sounds I release. My moans grew louder as he worked between my thighs with more urgency and fervor.

Vince plunged his tongue inside, and I threw my head back, arching into him for more. I came, holding my breath while the waves of ecstasy heated up my body and made me cry out for him. Vince continued to work me until the final shudders left my body.

He kissed his way back up my body and took my lips in another heated exchange. Tasting me on his lips only heightened the eroticism of the moment.

Vince came off of my mind for a moment to grab a foil wrapped package and I groaned at the loss of contact. He pulled his boxers down and I finally saw him. _All of him._

My eyes widened comically and my nerves started to kick in. Vince looked at me, a smirk gracing his features. I smiled and said "Is this the moment for a poorly thought out 'black men' stereotype? Because, baby, I've got a few."

He threw his head back laughing. "Baby we live in Arkansas. You gotta stop with the BET girl! I never should have showed it to you!"

I look at him with a serious expression and say "Honey, I got me some jungle fever and only you got the cure!"

Vince and I laugh so hard that tears roll out of our eyes. He gasps out "No BET! Never again!"

After our laughter dies, the tension in the room becomes sexually charged again. I take the condom from his hands and open it. With shaking hands, I proceed to roll the condom down the length of him. His eyes roll to the back of his head as my hand attempts to slide down him.

Vince pushes me on to my back and positions himself at my entrance. "Are you sure?"

I place a chaste kiss on his lips and whisper "With you? Always."

Lacing our fingers together, he raises them over my head and kisses me as he slides into me. The pain is intense and I cry out.

"It's okay baby. Just give a little time to adjust."

We stay connected like this for a few minutes, just staring into one another's eyes. The pain I initially felt slowly begins to ebb and is replaced by a dull ache.

"Vince, you can move." I tell him.

He slowly begins to thrust into me and at first, it feels foreign. But then, he hits something in me and I'm moaning and writhing in ecstasy.

"Oh Vince! Fuck! Vince! Yes" I scream out in pleasure as my eyes begin to close.

He increases his pace and I'm gripping his shoulders, nails digging into his shoulders and legs wrapped around his mid-section.

"Look at me Gretchen. Look at me. Being inside you is where I'm meant to be. I love you and only you. It will always be you." he whispers into my ears as he thrusts into me.

I feel the same buildup of pleasure from earlier within my grasp but the feeling is much more intense. Suddenly I'm bathed in an ocean of pleasure as my release hits me suddenly. My release triggers Vince's and he groans as he releases himself into me.

"That was...amazing. Better than in my coma." I murmured in an orgasm-induced haze as I roll off of Vince and onto my back.

Vince looks up at me chuckling and says "What?"

My face burns red from embarrassment and I cover my eyes, hoping to weasel out of my explanation.

"Can't we just continue to consummate our relationship?" I say hoping to deflect the attention.

Vince tugs my hands away from my face and says with a grin "Uh-uh sweetheart. No deflecting. Don't think I'm gonna be distracted by your smart talk. Tell me what you meant."

"Can I distract you with my breasts instead?"

"Gretchen…" Vince says with feigned sternness.

"Ugh fine" _This is so embarrassing. _"The night I woke from my coma, in my mind, I imagined you and me in the library. You begged me to stay with you and proceeded to…umm…pleasure me the way you just did. But then when the figment of you tried to have sex with me, I saw his eyes were empty. They were soulless and dark, lacking the warmth that yours always have. I think it was my mind trying to keep me vegetative forever. Then I heard you telling me about the library in the 7th grade and that you love me and wanted me back. I was convinced that I needed to come back to you."

Vince looks at me silently. I start to grow nervous. _Does he think I'm a stalker of some sort?_ "Babe?"

"Knowing that my voice brought you out of the depths of your mind is truly a miracle. I've wanted to tell you for years. That day in the library was one of the most amazing, awe-inspiring, frightening moments of my life. I learned that I was in love with a girl who was perfect and I was terrified because I knew she was too perfect for me."

"Vince, that day changed my life too. I fell for the boy who made me smile after another Ashley attack. The boy who held me in his arms and made sure I ate. The boy who spent three class periods looking for me. My best friend and confidante. My first…everything."

Vince wraps his arms around me and kisses my head. "Can we live in this moment forever?"

"I'll allow it."

Vince laughs and says "So we're Katniss and Peeta now?"

"Nah, Hun. We're fucking so much better!" I say before we fall into a blissful sleep.


	15. Epilogue

**Vince's POV**

We walk down the sidewalk; her hand firmly entrenched in mine, as we reach the entrance of school.

I look down to her smiling face. "Are you ready?"

"Yes Daddy. I'm ready for kindergarten!" she says with glee.

My pride and joy Priscilla stares up at me with her big brown eyes dancing with excitement and auburn curls bouncing at the prospect of learning. _Just like her mother. _

My wife picks up Priscilla and asks "And what are you going to do today?"

"Make friends with whoever I want to, no matter what people think!"

"Good job, baby girl." She says, kissing her cheek and putting her down.

Priscilla tugs on her mother's dress. "Yes, honey?"

"Mommy, but the stathistical pwobability of me making fwends wiff people who don't share similar qualities to me is far-fetched. It's kind of illogical, Mommy."

I look down at my daughter in awe then back at my wife. "Gretch, she gets that from you."

"Hush Vince" she reprimands with feigned anger "And baby, look at your auntie Spin and your uncles. We've been friends since Kindergarten. People thought our friendship was illogical but lo and behold, we're best friends to this day. Are we all similar, baby?"

"No, you're a super genius and they're not!"

Gretch looks at me with fire in her eyes. "I told you not to call me that anymore! Especially in front of Cilly!"

I hold up my hands in innocence. "Sweetheart, I swear it wasn't me!"

"It wasn't Daddy, Mommy! Auntie Spin said it. She said that my super genius mommy better hurry up and make the fudging cure for pregnancy!"

Both Gretch and my mouths drop open in shock. I start laughing while Gretch screams "THIS IS WHAT HAPPENS WHEN WE LEAVE OUR CHILD WITH SPIN AND TEEJ!"

"Mommy? Daddy?" we hear a small voice call out.

"Yes baby girl?"

"What does fudging mean? Or is it a euphemism for someting worse?"

I wrap my arms around Gretch who looks as if she might keel over any second. "Ask me in ten years baby girl."

Gretchen regains her breathing and says to our daughter. "The point is you don't have to be friends with smart kids or kids just like you. Be friends with people you click with and maybe you'll have friends forever."

Priscilla smiles and hugs both of us. "Okay Mommy. And of course I won't just be wiff smart kids. Daddy taught me how to play football and kickball too. I'll be the biggest and baddest girl of the playground. If they have a problem, I'll show them Madame Fist!"

We both scream out "NO! NO MADAME FIST!"

I kiss my daughter on the cheek and say "Just be on your best behavior and have fun. We love you baby girl!"

"Love you mommy! Love you daddy!" she says as she scurries into the building, without us for the first time.

"Never again baby! SPIN AND TEEJ ARE NEVER BABYSITTING AGAIN! I'd rather subject her to hours of show tunes with Mikey and his wife or war stories with Gus and Teresa. Baby! I'm afraid. Spin might actually be able to corrupt the twins! And they're still in me!"

I can't help but laugh at her hormone induced freak out. I hold her hand in mine and give her a soft and gentle kiss. "Calm down baby. This is our family. Crazy or not, you love Spin. You love all of them! And a little bit of all of them in our kids would be just wonderful. As long as they're ours, they're already the best of us. "

My wife calms down and looks to me with a beaming smile. "You're right Vince. Ugh, you know just how to calm me down. I love you."

Every time she says those words, she draws me back to that wonderful night ten years ago when we realized our love and made it known to each other. My life wasn't complete without Gretchen. After that night, I knew I wanted her in every way. I wouldn't be at peace until her last name was shared with mine. It reminds of all we struggled through for our happily ever after.

* * *

Lawson, like the pussy he was, didn't go to trial. He pled out and gave them Ashley A., but still is serving 5-25 years for the attempted rape and aggravated assault. Ashley A. pleaded out as well, serving 1-10 years for obstruction and facilitation. They were both charged as adults and honestly, they weren't punished severely enough.

When we got back to school, our friends were ecstatic for us. But we still got shit from kids who had popularity stuck up their asses.

The only words I said to them were "You can be pissed at Ashley A. and Lawson for what they did to her but treat her as insignificantly as they did. You're no better than a rapist and a social climbing loser. You guys are hypocrites and absolutely pathetic."

We ignored their shit and eventually it died down. One of our biggest supporters was _Ashley B. _She felt guilty for the ways she treated Gretch over the years and how she let Ashley A. get to that point. I guess this was her self-administered penance.

Gretchen didn't let it bother her. And some girls tried some disgusting tricks to convince Gretchen she wasn't worthy or to make it seem as if I was cheating on her. But I was always by her side, letting her know how beautiful and stunning she was to me and what we do in the privacy of my bedroom later that night.

Eventually we graduated from high school and went to college, but not together. I got a scholarship for a basketball powerhouse Duke and Gretchen was Ivy League bound at Harvard University.

It's been her dream since she was a little girl so I would never ask her to give it up. So I tried to break up with her so she could follow her dream. She punched in the face and screamed "We're ALL IN! Don't you get that? You're IT, dumbass! It's either you or nobody!" So after hours of making up, we committed to a long term relationship.

It was hard. Girls tried throwing themselves at me at Duke and Gretchen surrounded by smart guys like her trying to steal her. We also had schoolwork in our way too: me with my basketball practice while trying to attain a double major in architecture and sports management and Gretchen with her double major in medicine and chemistry. However, we didn't let any of that stop us. We supported one another, talked to one another and still made time for one another. Every time the Blue Devils made it into the Final Four, I saw my girl cheering in blue in the stands.

With Gretchen's genius mind, she finished her chemistry degree in two years and her pre-med in two and a half. She was halfway done with medical school by the time I entered the NBA draft at the end of my senior year of college. I made sure to get my degrees in college before entering. I was the #1 pick for the Boston Celtics. Gretchen was seated right by my side and screamed louder than anyone else in the gang. We were going to be together in the same state again.

Before practice started, we took a quick trip back home where I planned the perfect surprise. I called Gretch to meet me at the library in Third Street Middle School before we meet for dinner. With the help of my friends, we decorated the library with flowers and candles. Music played in the background and a table was set up in our aisle in the library_: the aisle we fell in love in all those years ago._

She walked in, dressed similar to the tragic homecoming event six years ago, and she knew to go to our aisle. There, I was waiting with two turkey sandwiches and two bottles of water. She laughed initially, but that soon morphed into tears when I got down on one knee and said "I love you Gretch. I don't know what more I can say. You own me, body, mind, heart and soul. I'm not asking you to marry me because that would imply that you had a choice. I'm telling you to marry me cause I can't live without you."

She nodded through her tears and I slipped that diamond ring onto her finger. She knelt on the ground in front of me and wrapped my arm around her and we sat in the library, laughing and kissing like we should have all those years ago.

Our wedding was small and intimate, full of love and humor like us. And a year later, after finished medical school and specializing in neonatal care, we learned about our first miracle: Priscilla. Today, we have the twins waiting to make their debut any day now.

* * *

I link my fingers through hers and make our way back home. I realized how blessed I am to be with someone who I love and loves me unconditionally. I don't have to be the smartest, strongest, most handsome man out there. Gretchen never cared for the superficial. We're the odd couple: the jock and the geek. She used to tell me all the time that we defy logic. But I always tell her what Bronte says "_Better to be without logic than without feeling._" And there is no feeling more comforting and consoling than knowing that you're in the arms of someone you love.

* * *

**A/N: And this is the end of my first fanfic ****_Defying Logic_****. The idea came to me randomly and I'm glad I got to share it with you guys. I don't own Recess again. I don't own Bronte or the last sentence of Vince's proposal (that's from Colleen Hoover's ****_Point of Retreat)_**** It's my first leh-mon as well. So please read, review, comment. Tell me what you think, ways I can improve, anything at all. Hearing from you guys makes me want to continue writing even more. Check out my Hey Arnold! fic ****_The Rooftop. And_**** thanks for finishing this journey with me...hope you'll see more works from me soon.**


End file.
